Emir's DGC Collection
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: Dejiko's descent into selfishness and apathy, followed by her ascent out of it. Black Gema Gema redemption at the end. Contains a bit of MinagawaxRabi-en-Rose.
1. Under The Auspices

Note: These stories only concern Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat, the original series, and Leave It To Piyoko. The third one was assumed to have run between the episodes Abarenbou Comes To Town and Party Night. This story occurs between the episodes I'll Always, Always, Protect You and Victory! Nap? It's The Long-Distance Relay Race.

The gang's time as the Di Gi Charat Rescue Team had given way to the next project, much like previous guises. An encounter with their planet's spirit combined with a dream sequence in which to enjoy natural wonders around paved new interest in ecology. In short, Dejiko decided she and her pals would take up saving Planet Di Gi Charat's ecosystems a step further. The gang – Gema as a hot air balloon again, the others naturally situated in the basket – hovered above a community of evergreen-dotted hills and mountains. Anyone not too busy getting ready for school or doing otherwise noted the visiting quintet, and a slight chill struck all. "Ooh," Gema commented, "There's a nip in the air-gema. But it could be worse-gema."

"This is pretty neat-nyu," Puchiko added.

"Where are we supposed to start our next mission-myu?" Rinna wondered.

"Even **I** couldn't say-nyo," Dejiko admitted, "But that's the thing about visiting new places: We wander around aimlessly until something grabs our attention-nyo."

"At least nobody's interfering with anything today-mya," MeeK observed, she and Gema still for some unknown reason a tad unnerved about meeting a ghost for the first time in ages.

"C'mon, MeeK," Dejiko encouraged, "Gema. You've never backed away from ghosts before-nyo. Why so jumpy all of a sudden? And that ghost wasn't scary or mean-nyo."

"This wouldn't be the first incident-nyu," Puchiko reminded, "And we didn't have ghost-catching gear."

"Cereal snack-myu," Rinna stated, holding up a small bag of green and orange crunchy cereal rings.

"No thanks-mya," MeeK said, forgetting her previous fear, "I'm not hungry."

"What does cereal have to do with our current subject-gema?"

"I was just wondering: Why are they called apple rings when they don't taste like apple-myu?"

An annoyed Dejiko placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, nyo. Not this discussion again."

"I know: because they're made with apples. It says so on the ingredients list which few look at-nyu."

"Since I don't look at television commercials anymore, it's no longer a problem for me-mya."

As they continued on, a rural neighborhood gave way to one hill creating the bulk of a nearby national park. Wild animals like deer, squirrels, and many more paced about doing whatever came naturally. Select trails crisscrossed the scene for tourists' strolling pleasure. One open area involved some people helping park officials reintroduce a cougar population, and this best caught the quintet's attention. "What have we here-gema?"

"They're releasing cougars back into the wild, silly-myu."

"Figure of speech-gema."

"Hmm," Dejiko said. A closer observation revealed said group below being composed of adults and two children, but the green-haired undercover princess knew this whole thing meant something more. "I suppose this area must up its predator population or have prey eat everyone out of house and home-nyo. It's decided! We'll get in on the action-nyo! Take us down, Gema-nyo!" And Gema did.

The quintet actually bypassed the group while getting caught up in the lovely scenery. MeeK especially admired how firs and hemlocks stood intermingling amongst a field covered by greasewood and sagebrush. Some maple, alder, and a few others were losing some leaves now but thankfully due to natural life cycles. Catchfly and checker-mallow were amongst those perhaps introduced a short while ago, these being less populous than other plants here. MeeK got caught up in it all that neither she nor her friends ahead noticed her separation. "We must've stepped into a completed coloring book-mya," she mumbled, "Can't remember the last time I went sightseeing like this; I've always been hurrying-mya. Maybe we should visit the ocean again-oops!" The girl almost smacked her face into the nearest tree but caught herself instantly. "What hap-?" That's when MeeK realized it and rushed on. "Hey, wait for me-mya!"

By now, the others had already made it to the release session. "So glad you kids could join us," a ranger stated, "'The more, the merrier', as the phrase goes. Cougar reintroduction will be a cinch."

Dejiko saluted. "We're at your service-nyo."

"Hey, where's MeeK-gema?"

"I'm coming-mya!" Everyone eyed MeeK stampeding her way towards them with twenty steps left and counting. Suddenly tripping over her own feet led to a short pause, rolling, scrambling, pulling up trail dirty, making a dusty mess of herself, crawling, and ending with a poorly executed somersault and stand-up before the startled onlookers. "Ta-dah!"

"Uhh…glad you could join us-nyu?" The quintet and rangers looked nervous whereas everybody else gave some chuckles.

"Oh, I just remembered," another ranger said, "Did you five bring any outside foods here?"

Dejiko, Puchiko, MeeK, and Gema exchanged uncertain looks in the wake of Rinna's confession. "I brought two bags of cereal-myu." She placed both hands in her pockets and proceeded to withdraw if said bags weren't stuck tight. "Mmph…hmmm." Rinna of course became annoyed. "Mmmm." Other humans gathered around for observation. "Stupid bags are stuck-myu."

"Just do one at a time-nyu."

"Too late-myu." Following those few unsuccessful attempts, Rinna put her maximum strength into a final double tug. Although such indeed emptied her pockets, the bags also ripped and sent cereal pieces flying all over the crowd. None landed anywhere near the cougar's cage, to the rangers' relief.

"Hey, watch it!" someone cried.

"Rinna!" Dejiko groaned.

"Oops. Sorry-myu."

"Feeding wild animals and littering are infractions here," a third ranger informed.

"What're you talking about? It was an accident-gema."

"Don't worry, we'll have it cleaned up in a flash-nyo!" So the three rangers moved the cage aside to make way for the crowd's cleanup efforts. Problem was, the effort looked more like rough-housing: Each person got in one another's way and made the mess even worse. Cereal pieces or fragments were either sent flying into a person's face or spread across the ground. Some even became upset enough to wrestle each other for real.

"Stop it, that's my effort!" one person demanded.

"Ow!" another cried, "My cheek!"

"Get out of my way!" came a third voice.

MeeK rather enjoyed this. "Yee-hah! Brawl! Now all we need is some mud-mya!" Only two people – a 12-year old boy and girl – felt like watching from a short distance, also amused. The boy wore a yellow-green t-shirt, orange overalls, and yellow sandals, and a plum-purple bandanna with a knot on his right hid curly magenta hair. The girl was clad in a grayish-blue sleeveless shirt, maroon skirt, dark-brown slip-ons, and a red bandanna tied on the left over some of her long, curly blue hair. According to complexion, terrestrials would know them and their kind as Yakama. No one else minded their snickers.

The first ranger's next words stopped the spectacle when all three returned. "That's far enough. You're making a bigger mess."

Most broke away from it, but Dejiko's group and two others remained sprawled. "My arms are stuck-gema!"

"Your arms? What about my legs-nyo?"

"I'm all squished up-myu."

"I feel like I'm playing sardines-mya!"

"Let me out-nyu. Let me out!"

"What about us?" the other two victims cried.

"Excuse me," the same ranger announced, catching the struggling seven's attention, "Didn't you hear me sooner?"

All remained silent until the isolated 12-year olds approached, snickers escalated into all-out guffaws. They focused mainly on Dejiko's group. "You kids are too much," the boy declared.

"That's fine, but could we please get some help here-myu?"

The pair proceeded to aid the seven but ended up slipping in grip because of continued laughter. Soon enough, they also collapsed into the pile, invoking annoyance from the rangers. The other two stragglers escaped the pile as joyous emotions spread amongst those remaining. Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, Rinna, and MeeK's chuckles made their new guests laugh even harder. "Stop it, you're making us laugh-nyo!"

That's when the rangers and crowd snapped out of their stupor to help the seven up. "Okay, children," the second ranger said, "Fun is fun." Wiggly inner feelings made it hard standing up, which in turn gave everybody else a challenge lending aid where needed. Several attempts nearly preceded being pulled down to the ground at least for a minute, but all was soon solved.

"Oh, too much," the one 12-year old girl said, "You kids get to have such fun."

"It's all fun and games until someone gets a pie in the eyes out of the sky and swims and skims through a slim bowl of vim twin…uhhh, what was I saying-gema?" The 12-year olds just chuckled before introducing themselves.

"Anyway, my name is Gormley," the boy said, "Gormley P'ushtáy."

"And I'm Helen Waxpush."

"I'm Gema, and these four are Dejiko, Rinna, MeeK, and Puchiko. It's nice to meet you-gema."

"C'mon, all," the third ranger coached, "Don't forget the work."

"We're coming-mya!"

Cougar release was well resumed not long after. The others stood vigil behind a fence as a ranger and non-ranger carefully opened the hatch to let the animal inside roam free in a designated area. Gormley and Helen took this opportunity to better understand their new friends. All kept their voices low to avoid disturbing anyone or anything else. Dejiko's group even noted the preteens' sudden calmness. "Itching to help others, I take it," Gormley said.

"Yeah, that's right," Dejiko said, "Our reputations precede us-nyo."

"Same reason drawing us all here today," Helen added, "Cougars are just one of such wondrous creatures."

"Why were you two the only children here before we arrived-nyu?"

"Adolescence is upon us," Helen explained, "We must leave playtime and learn new responsibilities by socializing with adults."

"I noticed you both turned quiet all of a sudden-gema."

"Just who we were born to be," Gormley replied.

"Hey, where's everybody going-myu?" All seven children noticed the departing crowd at Rinna's observation. Only four adults – two female and two male – remained.

"It's time to go home," one of the males said, "Do you younger ones have a place to stay for the time?" Said five thought it over, came to the sad conclusion, and shook their heads no.

"Can they stay with us?" Gormley asked.

"Please? We'll be careful around the house, and we're here just for…how many days-mya?"

"I believe maybe one or two-nyo." After the septet then put on their best smiles, the quartet exchanged looks and nodded yes.

"Oh," one of the older females said, "She must really be worn out." All eyed none other than a sleeping Rinna.

"Sort of. She's narcoleptic-nyu."

Rinna stirred, sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? A place to stay-myu?"

The trip to both houses wasn't far away. Helen and Gormley even thought they'd give the other younger five a tour around the neighborhood before calling it a day. All passed an adult who gave the latter procession an annoyed look. Dejiko, Puchiko, and Gema thought they recognized him. "Who's that-mya?"

"Our traveling neighbor, Chankoowashtay," Helen answered, "He's had a rough time lately."

"How come?" MeeK asked.

"Said a trio dumped water on 'im while he was busy making smoke signals," Gormley spoke.

At that, the responsible trio put a hand on the backs of their heads looking nervous. "Oh, that. Heh. That would be our fault-nyo." MeeK and Rinna joined in.

"How come?" Helen wondered.

"We got carried away putting out fires all over our town-nyu."

Gema decided it best to change the subject. "So, how about you two-gema? If you don't mind me asking-gema."

"The two of us moved here simultaneously a year ago because of our ages," Gormley explained, "Our parents – Isti and Xylia P'ushtáy, and Xavier and Lúya Waxpush – both still live in different towns far away. There aren't as many children here. Both of us live with our cousins, the four adults who coached us home earlier."

"The two males are my cousins, Darkling and Narrowleaf Hulí, and the two females are Wasp and Bluebunch P'ushtáy," Helen continued, "Like I said before, we leave play come adolescence. But some of us go this way beforehand, and another batch even sidestep certain manners. My boyfriend here and I are amongst both fractions."

"Boyfriend-myu?"

The preteens blushed. "Yeah," Gormley added, "To make a long story short, the days and nights we spent socializing together developed into something more over time. Although we respect our superiors' decisions, it's also comforting knowing neither of us is the only one our age around here."

"Awwww," the other five chorused.

Not far away, two certain unhappy figures made their way toward the town. Failure over leveling a forest and fright at meeting the planet's spirit meant Deji Devil and Piyoko must move on too. "That's the…the…oh, I've lost count. Is she still after us-pyo?"

"I think we lost her for now-devi. Now then…" Curiosity and observation replaced the pair's fright. "Hmm…"

"So where are we-pyo?"

"Looks like the Bailomcu River Basin-devi." The hologram then caught an oncoming resident. "Uh oh. Jiggers-devi!" So the pair hid behind the nearest huckleberry bush.

"Better tell the folks back home about those new kids pitching in with cougar reintroduction. But where have I seen that green-haired girl, the girl with the brown pigtails, and that yellow ball before?"

Deji Devil and Piyoko made sure the passerby – whose descriptions sounded familiar – was out of sight before reemerging. "Green hair, brown pigtails, yellow ball…Dejiko, Puchiko, and Gema-pyo?"

"And with those three come Rinna and MeeK. Of all the places to meet those ringworm globs-devi."

"Cougar reintroduction-pyo?"

"I get it. The people here intend to remedy cougar extinction by breeding cougars and then putting them back in their native environments-devi. Balance the scales-devi."

"So are we gonna make 'em extinct-pyo?" Deji Devil nodded yes. "But what about Dejiko and her friends-pyo?"

"We'll take them too-devi."

The main septet stood inside an abandoned barn-like building not far away where Piyoko and Deji Devil – after parking a filched vehicle – snuck to outside, closely watching from a crack. A shed stood meters nearby, covered by a yellow tarp. All inside except Gormley and Helen had every reason for nervousness: Dejiko and company because they'd never handled cougars before, the cougars because they met foreign eyes. One adult female cougar lay beside one corner with her three babies close by. "No need for anxiety," Helen stated, "We're all good friends here."

Gormley coached the animals while Helen did the visiting quintet. "C'mon," the former said, "Don't be bashful." Soon, each side gave the other a chance: Rinna and Gema let the mother cougar nuzzle up against them while Dejiko, Puchiko, and MeeK handled the cubs. One cub almost saw the duo outside sneaking to a spot underneath a nearby window but ignored it. Pretty soon, Gema noticed the mother acting strangely.

"What's wrong with Mama-gema?"

"Oh," Helen said, "Must be feeding time."

"What kind of meat-nyo?"

"Venison and salmon from the nearest deer and fish farms," Gormley answered, "Or rather, the shed outside."

Dejiko, Puchiko, Rinna, and MeeK came out in a flash while the remaining three moved slowly. Gema was the last one and didn't get further before the mother cougar's paw held him back by one arm. He in turn became nervous again. "Um, Miss Cougar? You do realize I'm not nourishing-gema." Her face boasted intrigue rather than ferocity.

The preteens remained standing in the doorway caught up in their imagination for some reason. Having been opened so abruptly by the younger human children, the door tapped both on their backsides and therefore startled them enough to leap forward and almost fall down. Then they turned around and yelled at it. "Munna munna munna!" And they continued on.

After slipping a tiny electronic device inside a crack in the larger structure, Piyoko and Deji Devil turned around before seeing what happened next. "We better get a move on-devi!" As the duo snuck off again, Gema's sudden howls scared them into running. The howls were quiet when compared to the rest of the town but loud enough to acquire the attention of those in the shed.

"Uh oh! Trouble with Gema and the cougars-myu!"

"Trouble?" the preteens wondered.

All except Dejiko left the shed in a hurry, as she'd taken a lengthy, blanket-like venison slab. She curtsied her way back sideways, pulling the slab without realizing the other end remained stuck on a hook. "Nyo, n-nyo, n-nyo, n-nyo, n-nyo, n-nyo, n-nyo, n-NYO!" Slipping on the gravel not only sent Dejiko falling, but the force loosened the meat enough to get it loose and plop over the struggling girl. "Hey!" came her muffled voice, "I like dinner as much as the next person, but this isn't cooked-nyo!" Nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo…!"

Rinna and MeeK, having stowed their cargo, returned to lend aid. The former pulled the meat off while the annoyed latter helped a panicking Dejiko up. "Get up off the ground-mya."

"Help me! Get this off-nyo!" She hugged MeeK.

"Okay. Okay-mya."

Gema's persistent howls caught their attention again. Gormley, Helen, and Puchiko – the third holding MeeK and Rinna's cargo and now giving it back – all stood before the open door. Close-ups and misleading sounds gave the wrong impression whereas a real look unveiled Gema's laughter and more at having the cougar family continue leaping on, stroking, and licking him. "Ha ha ha! Stop it, already-gema! I'm turning into gelatin, or maybe I already was-gema!"

Plopping the meat aside, the human children just shook their smiling heads and coached the cougars off. Then came feeding time. "Gema, you make the best uncle ever-nyu."

"The cougars we release start out tame, but this family's also very playful," Helen explained.

With Gema's blushing, the cougars suddenly lifted their heads at hearing something. "What's wrong-myu?" Whatever sound reached animal ears alone escalated the curiosity into pain: The cougars moaned, snarled, and rolled all over the floor and their food.

"Nyu?" Puchiko was the first to notice a flashing light upon the same device Deji Devil and Piyoko slipped in. Seeing her walk over to pick it up for observation also drew the others' attention.

"I don't remember this being here before," Gormley said.

"It must be making an awful sound only the cougars hear-gema."

Louder moaning filled the room. "Dash it all! They're upset, and that makes us upset-nyo!"

"How do we get rid of it-mya?"

Panicked heads turned in all directions looking for a solution until Puchiko noticed an old bludgeon sitting in the opposing back corner. "Nyu!" She ran to the bludgeon, picked it up, slammed the device on the floor, held her new weapon high, and smacked the device at least ten times before the cougars calmed. Gormley and Helen appeared the most nervous at the child's innocent smile which a squirt of blue ink in the face disrupted. "Eep!"

All except the cougars walked over, and Dejiko wiped the younger girl's face off with a handkerchief kept handy. Puchiko then gave the preteens an inquiring look. "Remind us to never get on your bad side," Gormley said, "You're dangerous."

"Dangerous-nyu?"

"Never underestimate this child, folks," Helen said to thin air, "Adorable yet dangerous." The preteens giggled (no intention of poking fun at the younger child).

Puchiko motioned for them to lower themselves to her eye level. "Am I really adorable-nyu?" Gormley and Helen nodded their unnerved heads yes and received a surprise via Puchiko leaping upon them and hugging their necks. "I like you too-nyu."

Before anyone could do anything more, a pair of mechanical hands busted through the building's front wall. Puchiko's grip on necks and bludgeon faltered, but she landed on her feet safely. "Fine thing. Leave it to intruders to ruin a happy moment-mya."

Dejiko's eyes glowed. "Don't worry-nyo! I'll handle-NYO!" The hands swiped cougars and helpers alike, pulled them through the hole without creating injury (Puchiko first quickly grabbed the bludgeon along), and dumped them inside a dimly lit container of a dark-brown elongated transport. Deji Devil peered out of a passenger seat on the left side with Piyoko handling controls to his right.

"We got 'em! Let's blow-devi!"

"I'm on it, boss-pyo!" The vehicle drove off, neither making a big mess nor minding traffic laws. "I can't wait to have my very own cougar-skin doormat-pyo!"

"Yeah, and once we do, we can drop the others off a cliff-devi!" Both cackled at their fantasies.

Inside the container, the children did their best comforting the animals while all of them struggled maintaining balance. "Poachers. I hate poaching-myu."

"Same here! What I say goes, and I say they have no right kidnapping us or any innocent animals-nyo!"

"So how do we bust out-gema?"

"I still have this bludgeon-nyu." Puchiko held up said item for all views.

"All ideas are helpful," Helen admitted, "Maybe we can also ram this door down."

MeeK noticed another door towards the front. "I'll see if I can make the pilots pull over-mya."

All except MeeK and the cougars took up different spots in opening the back door. Others used themselves to bang at the door while Puchiko wielded her trusty bludgeon. Other attempts halted when the pigtailed girl accidentally swung her weapon into Gormley's thigh. "Ouchety!"

"Oops. Sorry-nyu." Facing his direction meant another accidental hit on Helen's hip.

"Ooh!"

"Sorry-nyu!"

"This dumb door's gotta open sooner or later-nyo! …Huh?" Dejiko noticed a snoozing Rinna slumping over her. "Hey! Wake up, Rinna! We're all hostages here-nyo!"

Rinna stirred. "Myu?"

"Open up, I say! Open up this instant-mya!" MeeK pounded the middle door like there was no tomorrow by herself until the cougars joined in. "Mya?" Mother and cubs alike made themselves a new scratching post. "That's the spirit-mya! Stimulate claw growth, but try not to hurt yourselves-mya." The cougars just grunted.

Another whack of Puchiko's bludgeon snapped it in two, the loose half clunking on the girl's head without knocking her out. "Oopsie. That hurt-nyu." Dejiko saw this and got an idea.

"Everybody follow me-nyo!" Those hurting the middle door stopped along with their friends, and the cougars lay in the cart's upper right corner watching the others face the back door. Dejiko held both pieces of the bludgeon. "Let's make our breakout interesting: a test to see how hard an impact these pieces can withstand-nyo." The green-haired girl's tosses made impacts hard enough for crumbs to break off, roughly measuring 5 on a scale from 1 to 10. Helen, Gormley, and Gema hit a tad harder. Puchiko scored soft hits, Rinna even softer. All in all, MeeK's hits were hard enough not only to split both halves into quarters but also send splinter's flying the group's way. Defense resulted in soft taps against their forearms causing no serious damage. "Keep it up-nyo!"

As this continued, Deji Devil and Piyoko felt less than pleased. "Those noises are really getting to me-pyo."

"Keep driving, Piyoko. I'll settle this myself-devi." Deji Devil disappeared from the cockpit and appeared in the cart just as Rinna's narcolepsy kicked in, dragging the hologram down. "Hey, I'm not a bed-devi!"

Preteens and cougars alike – asking no questions – leapt on the hologram while Dejiko, Puchiko, and Gema pulled Rinna away. MeeK in the meantime busted through the middle door missing the wrestling. Gormley, Helen, and their animal friends then realized Deji Devil's transparency. "What's the deal?" Gormley wondered, thrusting his hand through the hologram's torso.

"You must excuse me. My body has no substance, which makes both a great advantage and disadvantage-devi." The others minus MeeK joined in wrestling, giving Deji Devil no fighting chance. MeeK's entrance into the cockpit of course surprised Piyoko.

"What the? How'd you get past the door-pyo?"

MeeK buckled up into the other seat. "The natural way. Now pull over this instant-mya!" She grabbed the steering wheel.

"Stop it-pyo!" Small swerves interrupted activity back in the cart as the others slipped a tad without getting hurt. "I'll show you-pyo." Piyoko struggled between reaching into her pocket for something and handling the steering wheel if both her seat belt and multitasking didn't prove too much. Larger swerves not only tossed the others to and fro but also led the vehicle down a path with a sign pinpointing a dead end. Nevertheless, MeeK and Piyoko were too distracted by their spout to catch it, and the others couldn't see much outside anyhow. "Do you wanna put us all in permanent traction-pyo?"

"Just pull over already-mya!"

"Never! We're making cougar-skin rugs-pyo!"

Another swerve sent the others sliding into the vehicle's lower left corner. Puchiko held a cub in her arms. "Don't worry-nyu! You're in safe hands-nyu!" Although aware of the trouble, preteens and animals somehow came to halfway enjoy the spectacle.

"What fun!" Helen declared, "Anything to beat boredom!"

"Yeah, give ourselves the day's main attraction!" Gormley chimed.

"We're stealing these cougars for our own products-devi!"

"You can't do that-nyo!"

"Yeah, stealing isn't very nice!" Gormley added, "In fact, it's not nice at all!"

"I'm not nice-devi!"

Piyoko and MeeK exchanged glares until they caught an upcoming obstacle in the form of triangular rocks standing in the vehicle's way. Screaming, they both made a giant swerve that warranted a near capsizing. Flat territory albeit rough saw a vehicle tilted upon its right wheels with unbuckled occupants unable to resist gravity. But efforts to help the vehicle regain balance pulled through only seconds before it began zooming down a rough hill. Getting back up from being squished against the closed middle door was easier said than done since the constant bouncing eliminated most friction. Dejiko held all cubs up high to prevent three premature deaths whereas the mother shared the others' endurance. "These cubs aren't dying on my watch-nyo!"

"Are my limbs or neck broken-myu? …Oh. Never mind-myu."

"We're teaching you bogeys a lesson in manners!" Helen put in, "And everyone knows which bogeys I mean!"

And as usual, those in the cockpit remained distracted. "You have no appreciation for natural wonders-mya!"

"Well, you have no appreciation for wardrobe and interior design-pyo!"

"Cougar-skin rugs look better alive-mya!" Such strain then led to Piyoko's mistake of pressing down on the gas pedal, thereby accelerating the crazy journey. She removed her foot, but it was too late as the vehicle bypassed a cliff's edge. Those unbuckled too felt the plummet. With her life apparently passing by, Piyoko shifted into parking and discontinued ignition. But it turns out the ledge they'd driven off was no higher than maybe five feet, hence the minimal injury complementing small trauma. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the tires, pierced by small sharp stones below which also kept the transport from escaping.

None moved an inch for a short period. All doors except the middle fell off their hinges onto the outside ground. Dejiko revived first, removing the cubs clinging to her head. "Is everyone still in one piece-nyo?" A dizzy mother cougar lay sprawled over the other six's heads, even defying Deji Devil's transparency. Struggling bodies accompanied muffled cries.

Those still inside the cart minus the hologram must be careful where they stepped. All regrouped together a quarter mile away from the vehicle though Deji Devil and Piyoko chose a separate direction. "How does everyone feel-nyu?"

"No better than you-gema."

"That was some impact. High cliff or low, we would've been busted up either way-mya."

"Don't forget our speed-myu."

"I've had enough of this craziness-pyo."

"Same here. Let's never come here again-devi." And the mischievous duo was off.

"I'm sorry this came up. We just wanted to help the adorable animals-nyo." How the cougars nuzzled against the younger ones (a cub needed first leap onto Gema) told the animals' sentiments well.

"They forgive you," Gormley assured.

"We never got any adult help. Are you two the same as us-nyu?"

"All part of a lifelong journey," Helen responded, "We're taught independence starting at infancy. But let's first get these cougars into their new home." A sudden creaking drew their attention back to the vehicle. None yet noticed their current territory's instability, so it should only come as a surprise seeing it roll down so quickly into a nearby crevice. It disappeared from sight before anyone caught up, but smoke from an exploding engine told its fate. Animal and otherwise exchanged uncertain glances.

"Hope there's deep water below-gema."

"How come?" Helen asked.

"Aquatic homelessness is rampant-gema."

The eleven hitched a ride on a pickup truck owned by a reluctant Chankoowashtay who never forgot the firefighting incident. Gormley, Helen, and Gema kept the cougars comfortable in the tub portion by a pair of large, water-filled jugs. That left passenger seats for the others. Sunset was well at hand by the time the animals got released into the park. The kids – standing under a tall yet young tree – ogled long after the animal quartet disappeared into distant brush. "I'm really gonna miss those critters-nyo."

"Me too. I really did feel like those cubs' uncle-gema."

"Were those two troublemakers old friends of yours?" Gormley inquired.

"Not quite-myu. They seem nice at times, but they're usually causing trouble-myu. We still barely know them-myu."

SPLASH! A rush of water from behind struck all except the preteen duo (not even soaked by just a few drops), accompanied by laughter. The septet turned around to meet Chankoowashtay, holding one of his empty jugs which now dripped. Those soaked naturally shivered. "Cold! Freezing cold-nyu!"

"You're not the only one-mya."

"I wanted to do that for several days," Chankoowashtay stated, "Now we're even."

As the adult departed, Gormley and Helen shared jealousy about the development. "How come you get to be soaking wet?" the latter said, "We wanna be wet too!" As the former nodded his agreeing head, and both preteens crossed their arms, Dejiko's group noticed the tree they all stood under was full of water droplets. A trunk-shaking courtesy of MeeK made the wet quintet even wetter and satisfied the preteens despite their shivering shock. "Well…we got our wish…we're soaking wet."

The End


	2. Rift In The Lute

The Panyo Panyo Christmas Party and the New Year came and went with ease. Dejiko's group continued helping others while Deji Devil and Piyoko reverted back to old bad habits. But time and change go hand in hand, and changes either helped or hurt depending on one's position. Something good always lay around every corner according to Dejiko even though she'd acknowledged the existence of many foes. The question was, how long would daily grinds keep up? Someone besides two certain wannabes felt the balance must shift. It could do so at any given time and place. No equipment, new skills, or all planetary feelings might dare stop whatever detrimental or beneficial life changes lay ahead.

The quintet's hometown was alive with activity despite the lingering snow, but not because of some stadium event or another good deed. Deji Devil – hating himself for a change of heart during Christmas – had begun training Piyoko how to shoot oral lasers even though he didn't transform. And what better training grounds for aspiring villains than an unevacuated settlement? "Again, Piyoko-devi! Fire off again-devi!"

"You got it-pyo! Upchuck Bazooka!" Another blast similarly colored to that of Deji Devil but smaller, quicker, and less powerful leveled a certain twin building to the Panyo Stadium. These assaults surprisingly hurt few.

"Wow. You're a fast learner-devi. Did you come up with the name 'Upchuck Bazooka' yourself-devi?"

"Sure did-pyo."

"Huh?" they both realized as military appeared on the scene. None considered the pair as the causes of disturbance.

"Spread out, everyone!" one official announced, "They can't be far!"

"We better step aside-devi." With Piyoko grasping his cape's hem, Deji Devil teleported them both five miles outside of town to ogle the spectacle. "Humph. They'll run in circles all day before they discover us-devi."

"We could've just blown 'em up on the spot-pyo."

"Save your energy-devi, we've bigger germs to fry. On the plus side, at least we'll never see that blasted Panyo Circuit again-devi. That smirking announcer man is looking for a new job-devi."

"How much more practice do I need, Lord Deji Devil-pyo?"

"Our favorite germs will tell us the answer-devi. Very soon…" The hologram now bore an extra-sour expression. "Me and my big mouth-devi. 'Maybe I overdid it a bit-devi.' Oh, wait, get this: 'I'm really, really bored'. What was I thinking going soft like that-devi?"

Piyoko's blasé face complemented her understanding. "Get over yerself-pyo. It's not like we were rid of 'em anyway-pyo."

"Hmph."

"And another thing: I still know so little about you-pyo. I didn't get any farther after introductions and your offer-pyo."

Deji Devil eyed Piyoko warily. "Very well-devi. As you already know, I am Deji Devil, harbinger of disharmony-devi. Remember your home planet Analogue?" The girl nodded yes. "I was spawned ten millennia ago from the greed and pride of some of Analogue's earliest people-devi. Your preference for panda attire is older than you realize-devi."

"You mean I'm not the first-pyo?"

"Nope. I know what yer thinking-devi: Until I came along, you thought you were the only one who dressed like a panda, unlike those here who dress like cats-devi. No, it goes back several generations. I too fancied the look and so based my own attire and mutation on the critter-devi. They can be pretty strong."

"So why are you such an amateur at yer job? If you claimed to be a professional-pyo…PYO!"

Deji Devil shocked Piyoko before continuing, letting her recover in the meantime. "I may have been possibly the worst student in my high school-devi, but that doesn't make me helpless-devi."

"I should've let you choose someone else-pyo. What kind of dark authority falls victim to some pop singer, baking criticism, or makes a bomb go off at the wrong time, or asks questions whose answers he or she knows without a doubt-pyo?"

"Oh yeah? Who fell victim first to the Christmas cheer this past December-devi? And the gingerbread house was your idea-devi."

"Ratio of my mistakes to yours are around 15 to 1-pyo."

"Hey, you wanted to leave your dull life as a princess-devi. Your parents haven't had enough time to take off their masks, much less mind you anymore-devi. And remember that poor excuse of a private army, the Black Gema Gema Gang-devi? Those tiny gang members and that black ball who resembles Gema are useless, and your pals Rik Heisenberg and Ky Schweitzer nag you too often-devi. And that Coo Erhard? He makes quite a playmate, but he doesn't do much for a major-devi."

Hearing the last name made Piyoko's guilty eyes widen. "Coo?"

"Well, we better get working-devi." And after Piyoko grabbing Deji Devil's cape again, the two were off. The blond child – her grip unfaltering – had to admit her current superior made some valid points. She, Puchiko, and Dejiko allocated the same sentiments without them or anyone else realizing it. All desired escaping their problems within castle walls. All wanted excitement in their lives. But Piyoko chose the misery-making path whereas Dejiko and Puchiko just wanted to help where needed. What a shame.

The duo headed south to a warmer location where Dejiko's group currently resided. Lack of snow and more saw Piyoko ditch her scarf. Said group was visiting a closed elementary school to participate in a nighttime talent show available for all ages. A kindergarten room filled with many people with the appropriate table-chair accommodations came alive through various art crafts. Dejiko's group sat at a table near the classroom sink, not minding another nearby group – amongst them a gold-haired girl – watching them. "Can anyone see it-nyo? I got it all figured out-nyo."

"Lay it on us-myu."

Dejiko held up a drawing she worked on: she and her pals waving their arms about, all positioned near a complicated device. "I dreamt this myself last night-nyo."

"That sure is something to think about-nyu. I suppose."

"Suppose? Come on, Puchiko-nyo. You're not showing enough confidence-nyo."

MeeK looked snide. "Careful-mya. Let your temper overpower you again, people might get the wrong idea of Planet Di Gi Charat's royal family-mya."

Dejiko, Puchiko, and Gema looked nervous, but the first kept firm. "What's that supposed to mean-nyo?"

Their table's activity halted altogether. "You can't fool us anymore-mya. We know you three live in the castle and that you…" MeeK pointed at Dejiko. "…are the princess-mya."

Rinna's nodding head told said castle dwellers that both otherwise meant it. "How did you find out-gema?"

"Were we that obvious-nyo?"

"Yes-myu. At the fancy ball, and we heard you talking to the real Prince Pegus during the last Christmas party-myu. In fact, he wore his crown for all to see-myu. You three are never without each other-myu."

"Don't worry-mya. Rinna and I can't treat you differently anyway, considering all our experiences together-mya."

The castle dwellers breathed relieved sighs and resumed artwork, unaware of the oglers nearby who missed that last informal bit. "Hey, Baozhai," one spoke to the gold-haired girl, "Think they'll cause us trouble?"

"I've observed their exploits," was the answer, "They're clumsy but have managed success around every corner. Since you can never tell when they might be pulling a fast one, I say move out ASAP."

"So what're we doing first?"

Baozhai eyed the sink. "I slipped a mace pellet into the drain right when we stepped inside. One drop of water will send the nearest chump into a merry-go-round daze provided nothing else interferes."

"So it's a gamble," another crony summed up, "Oh, wait, I spoke too soon." Baozhai's group witnessed Dejiko getting up for a drink. Turning the faucet on unleashed a liquid string, requiring the princess to collect water by cupping her hands together. She just as quickly spat it out because of its nasty taste.

"Yecch. They should fix the plumbing-nyo." A sudden gassy burst from the drain caught her off-guard. "Nyo?"

Coughing, hacking, and the overall spectacle drew everybody's attention her way. Dejiko's friends reached her in time to suffer the same. "Ack! What is this stuff-nyu?"

A teacher employed at the school arrived next and immediately recognized the gas via just one whiff. "That's mace! Everyone clear the room!" Whereas all else did so without trouble, Dejiko's group's dizziness warranted assistance. Baozhai's group played along rather successfully as everyone stood outside by the main entrance while officials handled the situation. Anyone affected by the mace obtained swift medical attention.

"Mace, huh?" another of Baozhai's cronies commented, "Isn't that against school policies?" The leader nodded yes. "Cool. **I** should get some."

The incident lasted a short while, letting the visitors resume craftwork. Deji Devil and Piyoko – the latter regaining confidence – happened on the scene by then, reading an advertisement. "Talent show tonight-devi? There's a thought."

"You won't have me running around a labyrinth like a fool again, right-pyo?"

"I have better ideas concerning sabotage-devi. We'll need some floor oil too-devi."

None minded the duo sneaking about an open dining area at lunchtime. Free of mace contamination, Dejiko's group sat outside of the hungry crowd feasting upon special lunches the event coordinators provided. Puchiko needed jiggle Rinna five times to make the sleepy child stop leaning so much on the group's youngest. "How do you think the mace came along-gema?"

"Maybe somebody tossed a can into the sewers where it got badly punctured-mya."

"I don't see why anybody would mistake the sewers for a dumpster-nyu."

"Someone here must be a crook trying to break up our happy moment-nyo. Trouble is, I can't tell who."

"But there aren't valuables other than our dignity at stake-myu."

"There you go. Someone wants to make the people unhappy but must first get through us-nyo."

"Piyoko and Deji Devil-mya?"

"Could be, but they're not the only ones-nyu."

"I just had a thought-gema: Think it's our act they wanna spoil-gema?"

Dejiko looked smug. "If so, they just can't take a face of true professionalism-nyo."

MeeK too looked smug. "Yeah, just like your performance finding the wrong egg-mya."

Now Puchiko must intercede. "It wasn't our fault-nyu. That dinosaur and ostrich chased us for hours-nyu."

"Yeah, and you're the one who got off on the wrong foot with the rest of us-nyo. Especially me."

"What? How-mya?"

"You did accuse us of stealing fish-myu. I'm surprised your parents believed it about the cat instead-myu."

"Whose side are you on-mya?" MeeK shot Gema a pleading glance.

"Leave me out of this-gema…I think."

Piyoko and Deji Devil had already spotted the quintet and so plotted the next move. "There those creeps are, stuffing their faces like helium in balloons-devi."

"And the plan-pyo?"

Deji Devil conjured up two sealed brown bags before his feet, each boasting some kind of bulge. "These paper sacks are full of volcanic ash-devi. Let's see how the brats' lungs enjoy obsidian tenants-devi."

"She beat us to it-pyo."

"Devi?" Piyoko pointed at who else but Baozhai, clutching three of the same paper bags in one hand and two in the other. Deji Devil's eyes bugged out in recognition.

"Boss? Is there something wrong-pyo?"

The scheming Baozhai casually approached the quintet's table, thereby drawing their attention. "Hello, children."

"Hi-nyo. I'm Dejiko, and these are my pals Rinna, Gema, MeeK, and Puchiko-nyo."

"You sure you can eat all those lunches yourself-gema?"

"These are desserts," Baozhai lied, "I noticed you missed 'em, so I thought I'd do a good turn. Course, I understand if you refuse."

"No way!" the group said, "Dessert, please!" Baozhai gladly complied and then left them be, during which the group found out the hard way difficulty into opening the bags.

"Either this paper is a strong variety, or someone sealed it too well-myu."

"I won't…be…fazed-nyo!"

"Must…have…dessert-nyu!"

Tearing each bag open at last unveiled another nasty surprise. "AHHH!" they cried, their bags exploding into messes of sawdust which engulfed the quintet while barely touching anyone else. Baozhai led everyone else in the laughter.

"You nitwit, you tricked us-mya!"

"It's not real sawdust!" Baozhai spoke between chuckles, "It's actually powdered sugar!" Tasting it created five mortified expressions spitting it back out. "Gotcha again!"

Watching the quintet leave and the other people laugh only escalated Deji Devil's chagrin. "Idea stolen again-devi."

"What's the matter? Do you know this girl-pyo?"

"I've been one of the worst students back in high school-devi, but this exceeds all forgiveness. An old classmate named Centrijo got a kick out of chiseling me every time I came up with my own super ideas-devi. She foresaw Baozhai's birth and decided that brat would make a fitting pawn-devi."

"Baozhai-pyo?"

"The girl who just beat us to the job-devi."

"How do we strike back-pyo?"

"Glad you asked-devi." Deji Devil had a dangerous expression. "Revenge is a dish best served cold-devi."

Sunset painted everything and everyone golden by the time the quintet finished cleaning themselves off using outdoor faucets on the school playground. Ceased laughter let their sanity recover a little bit. Gema peeked down Rinna's throat. "I don't see any sawdust lodged into your lungs-gema. That's good-gema."

"I can't believe she did that-nyo. We gotta make her apologize this instant-nyo."

Puchiko observed the sky. "No time-nyu. We only have ten minutes left until the play-nyu."

"Figures. She sure made us up a mess-mya."

"Let's hope our equipment's still in one piece-myu."

Baozhai emerged from a closet after skimming the hallway for possible snoops. Her smirk left much to be desired concerning whatever cruel act she planned next. It seems things would go her way since nobody caught her anywhere near that door, not even the arriving quintet. Their footsteps only two hectometers away inspired Baozhai to dart behind a corner the opposite direction listening and lingering. "Here's the supply closet-nyo."

"I'm amazed they actually keep this kind of stuff around within an elementary school-nyu."

"Just for tonight anyway, but it's still amazing-gema."

Come the swing of an open door, the quintet pulled out a strange electronic resembling a vertical coatrack with its share of differences. Mechanical arms – one which clutched a rope – lay where hooks belonged. A control panel box on wheels served as the invention's foundation. "Amazing is right-mya."

"I feel stronger already-myu."

"You should-nyo. Now for a test-nyo." Puchiko and Gema took the honor upon themselves to press buttons and pull levers. The device showed no signs of sabotage though Baozhai's perpetual smirk told otherwise. Upon turning it off (it ran on special batteries), the quintet decided they'd nothing to lose. "Looks good. Now let's go out and show the school what we're made of-nyo!" Dejiko's friends acknowledged and followed her out. Rounding the opposite corner, none even glimpsed Baozhai standing by or a strange remote control she hid behind her back. The bad girl followed once she knew the quintet disappeared. Everybody other than Piyoko or Deji Devil could care less about the duo in question searching vainly inside another supply closet one hall over.

"There's gotta be something around here they can use that's potential bait-pyo!"

"Indeed! They don't call this the supply closet for nothing-devi!"

A full auditorium outlined the evening with the talent show well into the third act. The quintet and their electronic prop stood next in line, Baozhai's group only two positions behind. Said bad girl kept unnerving her new rivals by winking their way, though they did their best ignoring it. "That meaniehead's no friend of mine-myu."

"I like the smell of sawdust as much as the next logger, but didn't she realize our lungs were at stake-nyu?"

"Sawdust? What about the mace-gema?"

As they stared, a man happened by and interrogated. "Why the long faces, kids? Can't still be upset over earlier incidents."

"Tell that to the mace, sawdust, our lungs, and the bully responsible-mya."

"The bully responsible?"

Dejiko motioned to Baozhai, who put on an innocent face observing the nearby wall. "Don't you remember lunchtime-nyo? Or hadn't you seen her give us those trick dessert bags-nyo?"

The man shook his head no. "I hate to see you down like this. Wish I could help."

"That's okay-mya. Nobody's sabotaged our prop, so a good performance should cheer us up-mya."

"I'll be watching." And the man left.

Baozhai – the remote stowed in one pocket – and her three same followers continued their destructive habits plotting quietly. "So what's next?" the first follower muttered, "We gonna spill floor oil under their feet or above their heads?"

"That's dull," Baozhai said, "My plan involves that metal coatrack they're dragging around."

"You mean you sabotaged it?" the second follower guessed.

"Not quite. I'm carrying a remote in my pocket that emits scrambling frequencies. The curtains open; they walk out onstage; begin their act; and I respond. If they hated the mace pellet, they won't look at merry-go-rounds or coatracks the same way again after tonight."

"Or stages," the third follower jokingly added. Their silent laughter was interrupted by the next announcement.

"Next up, we have a special dance number performed by a group named the Di Gi Waterspouts!"

The quintet stepped out waving to the applauding audience. Puchiko set the prop off to one side and gladly managed the controls. "Di Gi Waterspouts-gema?" Gema muttered to Dejiko.

"Well, waterspouts are nice-nyo. Just bear with me, alright? I couldn't think of anything else fitting-nyo."

The act began with the four girls standing side by side, waving their hands and swaying their bodies left to right. Gema did the same, floating above their heads as always. Four seconds of this preceded Puchiko handled the prop's controls again whereas Gema began bouncing nonstop on the stage. Dejiko, Rinna, and MeeK marched in place stamping their feet to a separate rhythm before grasping one mechanical hand each. One metal limb after another swung all three up, down, diagonally, and so forth. The prop itself impressed that it thought independently seeing how it zipped left and right with Puchiko trying to keep up (thankfully without interrupting Gema). At some points, any of the other three even flipped over the prop to a safe landing. One minute passed until trouble was on its way. "Now," Baozhai whispered. The followers disappeared whereas the ringleader positioned herself close enough to the action where she also remained hidden. She withdrew the remote, took careful aim, and pressed a button.

That's when audience and performers alike noticed the prop showing convulsions. Even Gema stopped in curiosity. "Hey, what's this thing's deal-nyo?"

Puchiko pressed and pulled to no avail. "It was working fine a moment ago-nyu." The small girl stepped away, and all onstage maintained defense as the convulsions grew worse.

"Is this part of the act?" a judge at the judges' table muttered. A mysterious hand stole the schedule flyer with all eyes fixated on the performance. Pretty soon, the quintet scrambled about avoiding mechanical arms swatting and lashing at them. It escalated so badly that anyone still behind the curtains, including a deceptive Baozhai, escaped for safety.

All victims contended with an exclusive situation. Puchiko struggled against an arm pulling on one of her ponytails. MeeK and Gema remained huddled against the stage floor with one arm each lashing their backsides. Rinna was tied up by a third arm. A fourth swung Dejiko high in the air like a lasso. "Let go, you jerk-nyu!"

"Stop…ow!…this…ow!…thing…ow!…mya…ow!"

"Shut…ooh!…it…ooh!…off-gema…ooh!"

"Get me loose-myu!"

"Nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo…!"

Confused onlookers soon laughed their hardest; even the judges found it all a good joke. However, that's also when Gema discovered his opportunity to act. "That does it. GEMA!" The living balloon gathered up every ounce of strength to slam the prop repeatedly until it functioned no more. "You ready for another round-gema? We've got you outnumbered-gema!" The freed quintet then regrouped. "No more problems-gema."

The audience's laughter confused the performers more than it hurt. "Well, at least everyone's happy-nyo."

As the quintet smiled nervously, Baozhai and two followers stood someplace amongst the audience feeling unsatiated. "How much longer we gonna wait like this?" one follower asked.

"Not another single second," Baozhai replied, pointing to the third follower arriving with a large trash bag.

"I got the spoils," the third one announced. Untying the large bag unveiled several smaller ones inside, holding something soft and preventing the escape of possible odors or leaks. Each punk grabbed some bags and dispersed themselves throughout the room. Others remained too busy laughing to smell the rotten tomato Baozhai withdrew and tossed into Dejiko's face. Laughter turned into shocked gasps, but only the performers glared at the smirking culprit.

"Leave her to me-nyu." Rinna and MeeK looked surprised seeing Puchiko's eyes glow the same as Dejiko's whenever the princess fired her Laser Eye Beam. Unfortunately, another rotten tomato smacked the younger child right in the kisser.

"Stop it, myu…oop!" Rinna slipped on the first tomato's residue and collapsed into Dejiko, spraining an ankle in the process. But the audience's cruel laughter left no room for care over the quintet's maladies or the smell of rotten food Baozhai's group passed around for entertainment pleasures. "Ow. My ankle-myu."

Rinna leaned on MeeK for support, but the onslaught of spoiled food made departure difficult. To make things worse, the prop whirred alive again; grabbed Dejiko; and tossed her up and down like a baseball. The others attempted attacking the device again but couldn't reach it for various reasons. Puchiko got stuck in a mound of food. Gema was knocked out of air again. MeeK and Rinna both slipped, the baker defying her injury. Some continued pelting these four whereas anyone wanting a challenge hit Dejiko every time the arm tossed her up. So much rotten food was enough to keep her friends trapped, but the princess received the full brunt. In fact, some began throwing harder objects such as shoes and empty CD cases. Dejiko began sobbing. "Stop it-nyo!"

"Gotta…get…loose-nyu."

"Even…I'm…weak-gema."

Deji Devil and Piyoko stood in the main open doorway witnessing the whole thing, shocked. "I can't believe it. That Baozhai girl got Dejiko and her friends right where she wants 'em-pyo." Deji Devil just ground his teeth silently, too upset for words.

By then, the same man from earlier stepped onstage – now a sixth projectile target – and took the machine out for good. After he got Dejiko loose, she aided the others while he shielded further onslaughts. "Get out of here now!" he instructed.

"Don't have to tell us twice-gema!" Rinna rode on MeeK's back, and the man yelled at the audience in the quintet's departure.

"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU STOP IT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Silence dominated the atmosphere even though he forsook microphone usage. Ushers came along to clean up the stage while others coached the man away despite his stubbornness.

"C'mon, sir," one ordered, "The show must go on."

"No! This isn't a talent show anymore! It's a merciless riot, and I'm stopping it!"

Attention became diverted from the struggling man to Baozhai's group now climbing onstage, having long since ditched their food-fighting gear. "Now we have a quartet calling themselves Team Baozhai, here to present a fancy light show!" came the announcement, followed by cheering.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Baozhai added. A slip of one hand into her pocket for the same remote – which doubled as a light projector – heralded Deji Devil and Piyoko's appearance from behind the left stage wall.

"Not this time-devi!" Baozhai's group was annoyed whereas everybody else – including the struggling man and those pulling him away, all of whom hadn't left the stage yet and now stood still – felt confused. Deji Devil stepped forward to a spot four steps away from the edge while Piyoko remained behind.

"Who're the sleepless wannabe emperor and the dress-up runt?" the second follower mockingly wondered. Piyoko just growled, provoking more teasing. "Whatsamatter, runt? Did I hurt your feewings?"

The panda girl attempted engaging them in battle but only got trapped by their arms. "Let me go-pyo!"

"We're in the middle of an act," Baozhai demanded, "Leave this instant."

Deji Devil ignored her. "Centrijo! I know you're watching this-devi! Better be taking notes-devi!"

"Who's Centrijo?" the third follower queried.

The hologram tossed his winged cape aside. "Transformation-devi. Abracadabra-devi. Alakazam-devi…"

"What's his deal?" the first follower wondered. Piyoko just smirked.

"…Abracadabra-devi. Alakazam-devi! Abracadabra-devi! Alakazam-devi!" That's when his body contorted into the same pink and white shape his young accomplice witnessed firsthand plus the same deep, growly voice. By now, all besides the duo and quartet wondered if this whole thing was really just an act anymore. It might come as a surprise how Deji Devil's true form so easily fit inside the building unless onlookers considered his transparency.

"You big bullies are totally in for it now-pyo!"

The followers' grip on the panda girl faltered with the Demon King of Evil's head looming over a cowering Baozhai down on her rear. "Get away from me, fuzzball!"

"Consider this a message to my classmate Centrijo-devi."

"I don't know any Centrijo!" But it was too late.

"Oral Culverin!" The Demon King of Evil opened his mouth and fired away, sending the poor singed punk flying through a busted main door. "Oral Culverin!" She couldn't pick herself up quickly enough to avoid a second blast that used her a second time as a battering ram for the main building entrance. Piyoko took this opportunity to handle the followers.

"Upchuck Bazooka! Upchuck Bazooka! Upchuck Bazooka!" Her blasts singed them, the curtain (without setting them ablaze), and knocked them against the left wall.

With the duo's attention diverted to the struggling man, he remained still while his restrainers ran off. The Demon King of Evil bore a cocky expression disguising confusion. "If you value your health, I suggest you leave this very minute-devi."

No response. "Trust me, you don't wanna stick around much longer-pyo. So what're you waiting for?"

The man regained composure, understood, and left. Next, the Demon King of Evil eyed the judges at their table. "**I** should've hosted this event-devi. Oh well, it's never too late." As his glowing mouth opened again, judges and otherwise knew the trouble and so evacuated in a screaming mass. "Oral Culverin!" The judges and anyone else too close got thrown for a loop in the wake of a crater replacing the table and a section of floor, ceiling, wall, and stage.

Outside, Dejiko's group had traveled a mile away when the constant pink beams caught their attention. Two rising forms – Piyoko of course wearing the winged cape, and the Demon King of Evil – overshadowed an evacuating mob and a collapsing building. Puchiko sighed. "Good thing I can always dream-nyu." The duo let the quintet leave, the hologram too blinded by vengeance.

Dejiko's tears didn't return until the group reached a bus stop. "Puchiko, we had no idea you could shoot eye lasers-myu."

"I've recently practiced a bit, but they're still weak-nyu."

"This has got to be the worst night of my life-nyo."

"At least you weren't alone-mya."

"She received the full brunt-gema."

"I'm so upset, I wish we just let that stupid mermaid princess turn into sea foam!" MeeK and Rinna looked shocked. Considering the constant abuse he received from everyone except Airi, Gema sympathized for the green-haired child though not as much as one might expect. Still, being Dejiko and Puchiko's caretaker, never would he wish this malady especially on the former.

The same man soon arrived on the scene. "Foundja. Will you kids be okay?"

"Yes. Thanks for pitching in-myu."

"Don't mention it." The man thought about giving them some fare once the bus arrived but refrained when he saw how prepared they came. Gema was no less bogged down than the girls to be the group's hot air balloon.

All the way home, Dejiko let Puchiko hold hands for comfort. "Dejiko," the brown-haired one muttered.

The one duo – standing upon a plain in the opposite direction – was stuck in their own rut meanwhile. Deji Devil remained greedy for more but had reverted to his smaller form wondering why. "Good riddance-devi. That'll set Centrijo back a decade…and yet…" The hologram trailed off. "I must have more-devi, but…"

By now, an annoyed Piyoko decided a cramped spaceship was the least of her worries. "I've wasted an entire year of my life-pyo. No wonder those stupidheads we keep chasing got it so easy-pyo."

"Where'd your fighting spirit go-devi? And what're you getting at-devi?"

"You're the worst boss I ever had-pyo! I wanna go home this instant!"

Deji Devil eyed her carefully, sighed, and lowered his head. "You read me like a book-devi. I'm just no professional at this job, maybe that's also why I fear spooks so much even though I technically am one-devi." A blast of pink materialized their same spaceship.

"What're you doing when we get back-pyo?"

"I acquired baking skills on Di Gi Charat. Maybe I'll become an independent prodigy baker since that's the best calling I've ever honed-devi." And without another thought, the two slipped inside and left.

The trip took until Analogue's wee morning hours despite both planets' proximity to each other. Piyoko heard a faint humming sound from Deji Devil but could get neither a glimpse because the ship was too dark nor a voiced answer because the hologram must've been meditating. By the time they landed on Analogue, after they came out again and the ship disappeared, Piyoko recovered long enough to see someone else she should've recognized. "Um…boss?"

A human boy her age stood where Deji Devil belonged. Yellow hair stood atop a round head in five flat spikes, shaped into a missile tip same as whenever said hologram's crown folded up, with the same curl (also yellow) over the forehead. Bushy yellow eyebrows albeit thinner; turquoise eyes matching the former hologram's skin; a pink, button-up t-shirt over a white undershirt with a dark-pink spade on the front and a dark-pink panda's face on the back; pink shorts; pink socks; white shoes; black, add-on panda ears and tail; and a new child voice completed the figure. The rings around the eyes were gone. "Whaddaya think-pya?"

"Is that really you, boss? I'm speechless-pyo…wait, did you just say pya-pyo?"

"Hope you don't mind the imitation-pya. During the trip, I went into a special meditative state which I could've done sooner but didn't because of two flaws-pya. Because although this indeed makes me solid, it also strips me of immortality and most of my powers."

Piyoko looked sneaky. "You mean you're solid now-pyo?"

"Yeah, but don't even think of taking advantage of me-pya. I know how you work, Piyoko." The boy aimed his face upward. "Oral Culverin!" The resulting blast zoomed into nothingness, and Piyoko discarded her previous tendencies.

"Okay…so does that mean you also have a new name-pyo?"

"Tomonori-pya." Piyoko didn't know how to respond until the newly dubbed Tomonori placed a hand on one shoulder. "I still like you very much-pya. A shame we must part ways-pya."

"Where're you going-pyo?"

"A town 54 miles south of here to set up my own bakery-pya. Hope you visit. Oh, and if you need me to bake anything, look for news concerning a kid baker-pya. Yours truly. See ya-pya." And with that, Tomonori went his own way. Piyoko shrugged but kept his offer handy. Moreover, the approaching sight of a familiar person wearing a dog-ear hat provoked a happy gasp from the panda girl and her own stroll towards them.

The End


	3. Knuckle Down

Note: This one occurs between Abarenbou Comes To Town and Piyoko's Planet Pyo.

Busier schedules complemented the upcoming hot weather, but this wasn't one of those days. A closed Gamers store meant Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, and Rabi~en~Rose could watch the manager (now sporting a goatee and square spectacles) work on a new invention inside his office one early afternoon. Mutual curiosity stemmed in that the man hadn't left his office since he provided the employees' orders. What appeared as an olive-green teetotum a foot long in diameter stood on a triangular stalk and boasted eight circular purple slots on the upper face surrounding a tiny handle from which a gold button sat. The four felt grateful for the break especially with Abarenbou's psychotic visit almost a week ago. Whether they'd see him again was debatable, though his allegiance seemed clearer. Screwdriver turns tightened one last screw near a slot. "Almost done," the manager announced.

"More good news-gema. You'll be happy to know we've finished cleanup duties for the day-gema."

"Yeah, but we all know whose mop left fewer streaks," Rabi~en~Rose bragged, referring to herself.

"Good thing you have me around to break down difficulties concerning shelf item organization little by little, Usada-nyo." Dejiko casually stepped back to avoid the large hare ear coming her way. "Missed-nyo."

"Call me Usada again, and the next shot won't miss."

"Now, now, children," the manager said, "A breakthrough's on the horizon. Wanna fight, I hafta insist you do it outside."

"What're you making-gema?"

"Well, with nothing else better to do today, I put together some old parts I discovered lying around the store."

"Do you ever have time to play-nyu?"

"Sometimes…oh. All done." After he put away the screwdriver, the employees gathered around to observe. "Whaddaya think?"

"Seems neat enough-nyo."

"And you built it all in one day-gema?"

"That's pretty amazing."

"Even more amazing is that you found all you needed here at the store-nyu."

"Must be a centerpiece-gema."

"You gonna sell it-nyo?"

"Not yet. Funny none of you asked me, but I call this a glitter discharger. Once I press the button, these slots should open up to release glitter stored inside special pouches."

"Inventions can be bad news if used the wrong ways-nyu. Have you worked out a plan for safe testing-nyu?"

"Better slow down, Puchiko. Indeed, I must still test my invention first. Should all go well, I'll have it mass-produced to cut down time on poster, party, and even room decoration. Maybe I'll also make special versions for confetti and streamers. Here goes nothing." A press of the button vivified the device, with the slots spurting clouds of gray spangles. All needed stand aside while watching. Despite the mess on the desk, everything went swimmingly.

"So far, so good-gema."

Puchiko was the only uncertain one, and her suspicion became reality as the invention started malfunctioning. "Uh oh," Rabi~en~Rose said. Spangles came out quicker than expected and covered the five individuals like a fire hose dousing a fire. Waved limbs, shaking heads, sputtering, coughing, and constant fumbling filled the office. "Ack!…Patooey!…"

"Déjà vu with those trick sawdust bags-nyu!"

"I thought it wasn't dangerous-gema!"

"Can't an inventor make mistakes?" the manager wailed

"Not with bystanders around-nyo!" All panicked about until the manager's hand found its way to the same button. Another press turned off the device, letting glitter fall harmlessly to surfaces below.

"That's what I call a narrow escape," Rabi~en~Rose commented.

"You said it-gema. I hope consumers don't drown under all this glitter-gema."

Having smelled something odd, the manager unscrewed a panel and noticed a burnt three-pronged part. "Oh, dear."

"Another failure-nyu?"

"Sort of."

"So just do some more research-nyo."

"It's not that. This burnt transistor here is a very rare part. I'm not sure where it last came from."

Rabi~en~Rose clasped her hands together at new opportunity. "Don't worry. I can go look hard for a new one. With my efforts, that thing will go to market before you know it!"

Dejiko shot the older girl an annoyed look. "Hah. Mr. Manager needs someone he can actually rely on for this job-nyo. As in me."

"Then it's settled," the manager decided, "Why don't you all go looking for a new transistor?" He handed Gema the invention. "Take this along to make sure you get a perfect match."

Gema held it in one hand and saluted with the other. "Your request shall be processed-gema!"

The next half hour was spent skimming through the nearest electronics store, the clerk of which used special tongs to pull out the burnt transistor for catalog inspection. So, the Gamers crew browsed about to pass time. Dejiko and Gema observed shelves of cleaning appliances. Rabi~en~Rose and Puchiko took up alternate directions, the former towards assorted radiators and the latter nearing a closed closet door. "I wonder if we've seen the last of them-nyo?"

"Highly doubtful-gema. If they're as potent as we witnessed, they may not stay docile for very long-gema."

Rabi~en~Rose enjoyed warm air emitting from a radiator used for testing and advertisement. "Mmm. I must be crazy seeing how it's almost summer, but this feels magnificent. Maybe I can get extra here just for demonstrations?"

Puchiko just kept staring at the door until curiosity overcame her. This knob may have been low enough, but the small girl needed stand on her toes before reaching and turning it. Within a moment's worth of facing a dark space, she jolted upon witnessing an animal's silhouette standing inside. "Nyu!" Puchiko stood back as something plopped inches from her feet. The object in question – a giraffe mannequin – inspired a relieved sigh. "Am I silly-nyu. Cleanup here's lousier than I thought." She then made the mistake of sticking her right pointer finger in one hole while returning the mannequin. "Oh, you…" Fruitless tugging that rocked the mannequin like a lever stuck more fingers while the holes widened. Now Puchiko lost poise and violently shook her bonds.

That's also when Dejiko noticed her buddy's trouble. "Puchiko! I'm coming-nyo!" But by the time the older girl arrived, Puchiko had swung the surprisingly light mannequin off her hands.

"Now that's what I call 'stuck to my work'-nyu." The mannequin flew through the air, and the Gamers crew minus Rabi~en~Rose jolted when a smacking sound inspired cries.

"Hey, careful!" Some befuddled customers knocked down by the mannequin brushed it aside.

"Sorry-nyu."

"Excuse me, you four?" the returned clerk called, prompting the quartet back to the counter as well.

"You hollered?" Rabi~en~Rose said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm afraid our store doesn't carry this type of transistor. Sorry."

Gema accepted the part back into the discharger, and the group was on its way again. Puchiko and Rabi~en~Rose's first few steps outside met an abrupt stop when they each saw something across the road a distance away. Two small critters veiled by shadows – one slender, the other stout – appeared to stare back. "What're those-nyu?"

Gema and Dejiko retraced distance after noticing the other two lagging. "What're what-nyo?"

"I saw two small creatures watching us from behind that dumpster across the road-nyu."

"So did I."

The other pair glanced for themselves but found nothing. "I'm not seeing anything now-gema."

"Me neither. Let's move along-nyo." Rabi~en~Rose and Puchiko followed suit with their coworkers. Nevertheless, the same critters eyed the quartet curiously as if foreshadowing something.

"You got your hands caught in that mannequin?"

Rabi~en~Rose had been too busy with the radiator, hence the need for explanation. "What a relief-nyu. That's why some stuff is meant to be locked up-nyu." And the others agreed wholeheartedly.

A new adventure was at hand once Dejiko noticed the current store by which they passed, prompting a stop. "Funny-nyo. I think I've been by this store many times, but I never felt curious enough to explore it." From the looks of things, this store's workers might make their own fortune according to signs announcing a blowout sale. Window shopping unveiled used electronics on display. Excited voices inside echoed through walls and windows.

"I'll take this one."

"Me, I'll have something blue."

"No worries, people. Everyone shall get something."

"Looks inviting," Rabi~en~Rose commented, "And I don't say that about thrift shops every day. Think they'll have what we need?"

"Just one way to find out-gema." So the group went inside.

It only made sense the Gamers crew should be amazed by all the shop offered. Rows of donated shirts, pants, dresses, and other clothing articles covered the interior center. Footwear had a separate section to the very left. Bookshelves, a carpeted reading corner, and restrooms stood in the far left corner across from furniture and a back loading bay with a large empty space completing the triangle. Dressing rooms plus shelves full of trinkets, dishes, school supplies, video and audio, children's toys, and more surrounded the clothing. Two cash registers stood before the exit opposite of where the quartet entered. An orange donations container stood to their left by a small office. "Superb-nyu."

"Well, we better start looking-nyo. No time to dawdle-nyo. Hmmm…" Dejiko eyed a section for bedding articles, sewing items, and odds and ends over to the right. "Interesting-nyo…" A blank look heralded her approach to that section, and the others were no more exempt. Rabi~en~Rose decided on investigating a strange toy she just noticed. Gema fancied an electronic just as interesting next to the furniture. Puchiko chose the dishes. Still, none noticed the same two critters waiting right outside.

"I want this toy!" a young boy declared.

"I like this one!" came a girl's voice.

Rabi~en~Rose had to smile seeing a family of four pick out various toys. Her ruby eyes then met the very one she spotted from far across the store, though it more resembled some failed wood sculpture. "Interesting display." She picked up something of a brown water wheel but without buckets. Dark-purple swatter-like projections stuck out in every direction except the bottom. That honor was reserved for a flat yellow button. "Oh. Wooden cover, machine innards. Does it still have running batteries?" A button press made the projections flinch and wave about. Rabi~en~Rose was content enough to remain standing in watch. "Neat-o." Then she approached something else grabbing her attention. One hand ran over a cloth-covered binder while the other held the device. "Ooh, what a nice binder. That'd make a lovely addition to my collection if I had some extra berries. Hope it finds a good home." SMACK! "Ow! What in the name of…ouch!" The device Rabi~en~Rose held now showed its true colors: Each swatter proceeded to hit the pigtailed teenager nonstop. Hits became so hard that she tossed the whole thing straight up, only to have it come back down on her head. Rabi~en~Rose fell down unable to recover before the device continued smacking her backside. "Ouch! Ooh! It hurts! Get it off, get it off, get it off…!"

"Don't worry!" a nearby worker called, "I'll save you!" But she too fell victim to the device. "Ow! OW! Stupid thing!"

Two more workers arrived on the scene with other shoppers or browsers standing back, but none could best the faulty item. Just then, Rabi~en~Rose found the opportunity to strike back. "STUPID!" She seized hold of one swatter, swung the entire thing for four rotations, and smashed it against the floor. Everyone else was stunned whereas the girl realized her mistake within a brief rest. "Oops! I'm sorry, I'll pay for the damage as soon as my next paycheck arrives."

"Relax," the second worker assured, "This one's on the house."

"Are you sure?" Nods were all the teenager needed. "How'd that come on display?"

"Donations," the third worker shrugged, "We just take whatever people give us."

"Oh. Tough break."

No one even noticed a bipedal cat – light-brown fur; brown and dark-brown spots on her right ear with smaller ones upon the tail; pink cheeks; white flower above the left ear; and moving mostly sideways – making her way through the store. Near a display stand, she saw a trading card and joy buzzer lying around which she promptly picked up to keep handy. The cat then continued forth observing everything in awe without realizing she was pacing in circles until seconds later. Going a separate direction brought her to a dead end of more clothing; she rapped her head using her free front paw before continuing. Another dead end inspired a funny look and shaken head. Yet another created silent giggles from her nose. But no matter where the cat traversed, she only seemed to make herself more lost than ever. So much clothing gave the illusion of a labyrinth.

Being at wits' end made the cat treat her situation as a game. She slipped through displays, dodged obstacles, and marched like a crazy soldier to no particular area. Unfortunately, the fun caught up and trapped her inside a messy pile of leisure suits, a rack, and hangers. She struggled for freedom against the cloth tides but got nowhere until a customer helped her out after hearing the buzzer. "How'd you get inside?" he asked. The cat pantomimed rather than even meowing. "You mean you can't speak?" The cat nodded yes and pantomimed thanks before leaving. "Don't mention it!" the customer called.

"Can you believe that?" another customer mentioned elsewhere.

"Yeah, what kind of thrift store stocks pea shooters?" a third agreed.

Dejiko too happened across said item. "Pea shooters-nyo?" She thought for a moment. "I wonder…" Dejiko picked out fifteen pea shooters, a roll of string, and some copper rods to strategically tie together. Holding one end of the string, she was so pleased by the results that she failed to realize her current position – right in the middle where she'd be hit – or the shooters' fullness. "Mr. Manager ain't the only Gamers inventor-nyo." A brisk tug gave Dejiko a stinging pain she hadn't felt since searching out seafood for MeeK's family's market. "Nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo, nyo…!" Projectiles hitting her all at once provoked a small crowd's formation before the resulting mess, but the commotion soon halted. Dejiko's face gave the impression she'd walked through thorns despite that her skin showed hardly any damage. "Um…I win-nyo?"

"Doesn't seem you put up a fight," an observer disagreed.

"Is this all about the get-together you had with the neighborhood children on Thursday?"

Dejiko giggled a bit before appearing confused. "Uh, not if it means the popcorn popper hates me."

The second observer smiled and said, "Just joking!" as the crowd dispersed. Dejiko only shook her head, cleaned up the mess, put all items back (wiggling a disapproving finger at a shooter whose final projectile hit her forehead), and left the section.

The other mysterious critter – small, green, and likened to a duck; yellow head top surrounded by a ring of dark-green-feathers; and pale underbelly imbued with black kanji – watched an unwitting Gema study something of a cross between a refrigerator and a robot. The yellow balloon being in question became as wrapped up in the store as his coworkers that he forgot their given task. "Thrift stores have a lot more to offer than even **I** realized-gema. But is this really a robot?"

"Yep," an approaching worker answered, "It most certainly is."

"Looks more like a refrigerator with a head-gema."

"It's called a HelpMate, and it delivers medical equipment and lab samples across a hospital."

Acknowledging this at the worker's departure, Gema took note of a nearby shelf. "Ooh. Spare parts-gema." A turn of his body bumped his arm into the robot without realizing he turned it on. "Light bulbs, spark plugs, cylinders…oop!" Gema felt something bump him back, so he faced none other than the persistent robot. "Who turned you on…oop!" The robot just kept coming forward, jouncing the living balloon (who happened to be within low enough range) against the shelves. Gema fell to the floor (dropping the discharger) with all attempts of getting up again ruined much slower than Rabi~en~Rose's experience. "Gem-…! …Gema-! …Let-…! I quit." So Gema just laid face down on the floor letting the robot have its way. The same worker came back to turn it off and help the balloon up.

"Sorry. You must've switched it on by accident."

When the worker left again, Gema picked up the discharger when a shiny object on the lowest of said shelves caught his attention. "Gema?" He picked up for study what looked like a transistor, compared it to the burnt one, and became satisfied. "Ah! Just what we needed-gema! I must find the girls-gema." While he floated off, the green bird noticed smoke emitting from a hole on the robot's head's back edge. So the former picked up a nearby fire extinguisher, strolled up behind the robot, and sprayed it down. But the extinguisher's force proved too much for the bird as it covered the critter in a whitish blanket. Yet another worker must've seen this coming if she had a battery-operated, handheld fan disperse most of the gunk. The bird put down the now-static extinguisher.

"Are you alright?" the worker asked, receiving a nod, "Sheesh. Is everything malfunctioning today?" Both went separate ways.

The Gamers crew regrouped in the empty space part of the aforementioned triangle. "I did it-gema! I found a transistor-gema!"

Dejiko swiped it and the discharger away to observe with the others peering over or under her arms. "This is it-nyo!"

"Alright!" Rabi~en~Rose declared, "Mission accomplished!"

"Time to pay up-nyu." With the two unseen critters close by, new trouble formed via the again malfunctioning discharger interrupting the quartet's trip to the cash registers.

"Gema, what's the deal-nyo?"

"I don't know, it should be turned off right now-gema." All four gasped as the slots opened to unleash huge glitter streams, the sight of which made other shoppers and browsers wisely step back. Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, and Rabi~en~Rose found themselves caught inside a glitter torrent that blanked the entire space, creating a flat rug form eleven inches thick plus some thicker bumps.

"How much glitter does that darn thing hold?" Rabi~en~Rose wondered. A closer look revealed the teenager pulling her feet up at center point with Dejiko standing left. An upside-down Puchiko had her head submerged in a nearby mound, and an absent Gema must've been worse off. In any case, all now resembled overdone art projects.

"Gormley and Helen were right-nyo: We get to have all the fun-nyo."

"Be serious, Dejiko. You think this is fun?"

"No duh-nyo."

Rabi~en~Rose just shot back an irked look. "And who are Gormley and Helen?"

"Old friends we met a couple years back-nyo…Puchiko!" Dejiko noticed her younger sister figure's struggling form and attempted pulling her out but stopped short when the latter showed signs of recovery. "Please don't die on me-nyo."

"I'm all good-nyu."

Dejiko then raised her excited fists. "Let's have a race-nyo!"

"This is no time for games!" Rabi~en~Rose demanded.

"But we get to have all the fun-nyu." Puchiko sat on her knees and pushed herself across the rug, scuffing it while imitating a rowboat. Dejiko pretended to swim. Rabi~en~Rose didn't know how to act until Gema's reappearance knocked her on her knees onto him. Others present became so intrigued that they sat back to watch, turning the area into a coliseum. Some workers ran off to report it.

Dejiko dove headfirst into a mound by accident, appeared to sink, and then emerged once more as Rabi~en~Rose and Gema unwittingly bumped into her. "Good thing I know the dragon twist-nyo."

"Get off my ship!"

"Has anybody seen the discharger-gema?" Puchiko had no other problems except the constant sinking. But she just pulled up again and again, ignoring two other lumps imitating burrowing animals. After bumping heads, said lumps revealed themselves as the same cat and bird ever unnoticed and just as quickly continued on. Onlookers at this point began using blankets, chairs, and other seating surfaces around the store.

News reached the store's boss, but she acted upon other things during the next two hours: (A) crude, cardboard signs announcing the unexpected spectacle; (B) a makeshift admissions booth; (C) and having customers purchase the seating surfaces they picked out. A next-door mini mart also benefited from a supplementary snack boom provided the thrift store's customers kept tidy during or after the show. But the quartet soon grew bored and so stood or floated up to dust off, ignoring the audience. "Okay, time to leave-nyo."

"Not without the discharger-gema."

"I don't understand," Rabi~en~Rose said, "Shouldn't one of us have already bumped into it?"

"I guess we better find it or Mr. Manager's gonna be upset-nyo."

"He'll be happy to learn it works better than he expected-nyu." So the quartet kneeled over brushing glitter aside until Puchiko spotted a moving, humming lump. "Nyu?" She leapt for it, but the lump moved aside, making the child think it had artificial intelligence. Truth be told, the movements were ironically uncoordinated. That's when the others took notice to help out.

"Get it-nyo!" The lump met Gema after just barely dodging Dejiko's grasp. In turn, some glitter fell off to unveil the discharger.

"Smart device-gema." Now the gang ended up playing leap frog with it, smacking into one another at some points.

"Oof!" Puchiko and Rabi~en~Rose cried.

"Hey, watch it!"

"It's like they installed a new stadium here," an onlooker commented.

"You watch it-nyu."

"Gema, one side-nyo!"

"Let's not wander off-topic-gema!"

"Cut it out-nyo!" Dejiko had the group back together watching the discharger convulse. They followed it in one direction but stopped when it suddenly went alternate directions several times.

"How long's this gonna last?" another onlooker wondered, "Ten minutes?"

"I say seventeen," came a third one's response.

Once it occurred to the group to surround it, Gema managed a victorious snatch before pressing that gold button fourfold. Only then did the device finally behave. "Uh oh-gema."

"What is it-nyu?"

"I found a transistor but dropped it when the machine acted up-gema! It could be anywhere-gema!"

Rabi~en~Rose tried remaining calm amongst wide-eyed Gema and Puchiko and a sneering Dejiko. "Okay, just keep firm."

"Hope your foot didn't crunch it, 'Rabi~en~Rose'-nyo."

"You're one to talk about stepping on things, Dejiko. And I'll ignore the sarcasm…'nyo'."

As the new search began, the thrift store boss remained caught up in the event herself until a wet employee interrupted the reverie. "Excuse me, boss?"

"Yes? What's the idea gardening this time o' the evening for?"

"Not gardening. I was busy washing a delivery truck because I got bored. Let's just say the building's backside needs plumbing repairs. Anyhoo, only three and a half hours remain until closing time."

The boss fell out of her seat. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Unless there's a change of plans, you left that part out."

"Well, I guess it has dragged on. Round up the cleaning tools."

"We must've lost it-nyu."

"It can't be gone, I tell ya-gema! The discharger needs that transistor-gema!"

"Let's just follow our noses and see where they lead us-nyo."

"Uh, Dejiko? How would you know what the transistor smells like?"

"DARN IT-GEMA! THAT WOULD BE USEFUL-GEMA! WHY DOESN'T THAT TRANSISTOR HAVE A SMELL-GEMA?"

"THAT'S MY QUESTION-NYO!"

"No need to shout," came the boss' voice, she and three employees happening on the scene with cleaning utensils.

"Are you in charge here-nyu?"

"That I am. No more time for art classes, the second act must commence."

"Second act?" Rabi~en~Rose wondered. It was only then the younger quartet noticed the audience and felt dumbstruck that their troubles should become a public event.

"Excuse the mess-nyo. Our discharger is still just a prototype-nyo." Dejiko pointed to said invention.

"We rightly believe a discharger Gema found is buried here somewhere-nyu."

"Maybe you'll find it during cleanup," one employee said, handing the younger four the utensils. So began the 'second act', with the Gamers crew sweeping up so much glitter. Most was reserved in bags and buckets for reclamation whereas a fraction quickly filled up trash containers. Some worried about how dumpsters and dumps would handle the strain. The Gamers crew needed more time brushing off stubborn glitter ever adhering to their personas; Dejiko even got so upset that her Laser Eye Beam turned a bag into ashes. A special yet foul-smelling chemical sprayed on by an employee solved that problem.

Clapping resonated throughout the atmosphere come the end with the Gamers crew bowing until Gema brought up the same preceding topic. "Even if our cleanup is slick, it's still thick-gema. The transistor is lost in the trash or somewhere-gema!"

"No it isn't-nyu." Puchiko held up the found part.

"Good job, Puchiko-nyo. That solves that problem-nyo."

The Gamers crew for the moment envied the thrift store workers seeing how Gamers hadn't its own boom in ages. But they helped out anyway with the sky turning dark, signifying closing time. A third of the shelves and stands turned empty. All those working here soon stopped the quartet for a quick chat. "That spectacle earlier was really something else," one employee began.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we had more excitement than usual around here," another agreed, "Bad plumbing at the backside, defective or illegal items, slow business…I could go on."

"We appreciate it all," the boss stated, "Just try to be more careful next time, you know?"

"Sorry," Rabi~en~Rose apologized, motioning to the discharger, "We were looking for a new transistor until our employer's invention malfunctioned. Oh, time to pay up."

"Not necessary," the boss assured, handing each Gamers person an equal amount of money, "Here're your cuts of the profits to supplement a product on the house."

"And you're welcome to shop here any time," a third employee chimed.

"Thanks-nyo!"

"One more thing," the boss concluded, "If you ever need some part-time work, look us up again."

Perhaps the thrift store crew never visited Gamers or even heard of it if the quartet exchanged slightly uncertain looks. "We'll keep all your offers in mind-gema. This is a very nice place-gema."

The Gamers manager – having apparently missed it all – passed time reading a novel, ignorant of the outside world until an opened door caught his attention. He stowed the book to watch his four employees saunter into the office. "Ah, you're back. Better late than never, I suppose. Did you find a new transistor?"

"We certainly did-nyo! And it's all due to my leadership-nyo!"

A rabbit ear came down on the green-haired girl. "Your leadership? I'm not the one who began swimming in glitter!"

"Don't deny our fun-nyo."

"I'm the one who held the discharger and found the transistor-gema!"

"Stop arguing-nyu."

"She's right," the manager said, stopping the commotion and accepting both items back, "So, did you get lost?"

"It's a long story-nyo. Let's just say the invention needs more work-nyo."

As the manager acknowledged this before resuming work, Puchiko and Rabi~en~Rose noticed through the open office door the same two shapes they'd seen back near that alleyway. "It's them again-nyu."

"Yeah, they just keep staring."

Dejiko and Gema poked their own heads outside. "What them-nyo?"

"Hey, I see them too-gema!"

"**I** don't…oh, wait, I take that back-nyo."

"They just keep following us-nyu." All four watched curiously and provided room as the two shapes came forward into the light revealing none other than the cat and bird. "Animals-nyu."

The cat nuzzled up against Puchiko while the bird multiplied into five before fancying Rabi~en~Rose. "How about that-gema. You two have some new friends-gema."

Puchiko hugged the cat. "I like you too-nyu."

During her hug, Rabi~en~Rose recognized the birds' look. "Oh, my. You all resemble these kappa things I recognize from folktales I've heard. I think I've even glimpsed you a few times. Hmm…"

"So whadda we call them-nyo?"

Puchiko and Rabi~en~Rose thought for a moment. "I'll call her Hokke Mirin-nyu."

"And these ones will be known as Majin Gappa."

Seeing the other two human girls hug their new animal friends actually made Dejiko jealous. "Phooey. I want something cuddly to hug also-nyo." Her eyes met Gema while she pouted; shrugging, she embraced him the same way. Gema was speechless since Dejiko didn't often give him the time of day, much less a hug, but he gladly took and returned it.

"I knew you cared the whole time-gema." Then the session ceased with the manager installing the new transistor.

"How goes the work, sir?" Rabi~en~Rose asked.

"Pretty good. Unfortunately, it seems I made a mistake along the line."

Those words activated the quartet's wariness. "You mean it's run outta juice-nyo?"

"No, not that. I forgot to notice another burnt part."

"What?" Dejiko, Rabi~en~Rose, and Gema cried.

"What is it-nyu?"

"Specifically a tiny diode. Um, would it be too much trouble if I had you search out a new diode? Provided you take along my invention again so you know what to look for." The surprised quartet groaned at the very thought until they noticed the manager's comical face. "Just joking. I have spares for the other parts, so the transistor's the only one I needed." He laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair onto the floor. "If only I had a camera handy! I…I wanted to do that for a…long time! Sorry!" Hokke Mirin and the Majin Gappa exchanged confused glances whereas the remaining four closed their eyes, shook their heads, sighed, and soon contributed their own giggles albeit ironic. But the manager laughed hardest a good while.

The End


	4. Quid Pro Quo

Within a month and five days of the New Year, people around Akihabara attended to their usual morning schedules of getting ready for whatever lay ahead. Nightwear was swapped for school uniforms, workplace attire, or something casual. There existed no telling what surprises – pleasant or unpleasant – stood around the next corner, for all just wanted to make the most from their day. Piyoko happened to be one of those who desired showing something off to the entire world: a striking new uniform made as a team effort by Rik, Ky, and Coo. The doctor trio in question too wore uniforms differentiated from usual attire. Subordinates stood (or in Nazo's case, floated) alongside with just as much admiration. Only armbands signifying the main quartet's membership in the Black Gema Gema Gang and their signature animal ears and tails remained. Piyoko also retained her medical hat. "How is it-pyo? How do I look?"

"You look fabulous, Princess Pyocolla," Rik answered.

"Indeed," Ky agreed, "The picot stitches along the sleeves make a nice touch. Wouldn't you agree, Major?"

"Hmm…" Coo said, inspiring suspicious looks from general and lieutenant, "Something's missing."

"What're you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Seems fine to us," Rik added.

"What is it-pyo?"

Coo snapped his fingers. "Of course! Be right back." The major departed for a short moment before returning with a panda-ear flat cap. "Here you go. A missing part."

Piyoko accepted the cap, replaced the attire already on her head, and saw her reflection in a mirror one gang member had handy. "Ooh! It's perfect! I'm all set-pyo!"

"You know the drill," Rik instructed the remainder as the quartet departed.

"We always do-geba!" the tiny gang members acknowledged. Nazo just saluted.

"Nyo, nyo, nyo…ummm…" The Di Gi Charat quartet's residence at Gamers naturally exhibited the same activity within but in a different manner. Gema tidied up the room since he needn't prepare himself much. Hokke Mirin helped Puchiko fix her ponytails. Dejiko – now with slightly longer hair herself – paced about searching for the missing left bell and ribbon belonging above her forehead. "Where'd my ribbon and bell sneak off to-nyo?"

Gema paused. "How'd you misplace them-gema?"

"Didn't; I set them in the closet where they belong-nyo. And, I don't recall wearin' 'em to sleep, 'cause I never do-nyo."

Having finished previous activity, Puchiko walked up to the older girl holding up said objects. "I found them under a pile of clothes in the closet-nyu. You should learn to tidy up more often-nyu. "

"Oh! My bell and ribbon!" Dejiko accepted the objects to tie back on. "Thanks, Puchiko-nyo." The four then headed downstairs ready for work, greeting the manager along the way (he'd long since shaved off his goatee and reverted back to round spectacles). A few customers at a time brought up Gamers' daily energy. "Where's Usada-nyo?"

"Did you forget-nyu? She has schooling until afternoon-nyu."

"Oh, that's right-nyo."

"I can't blame you for feeling how you do over setting foot inside a school again-gema. That incident two years back…" The yellow balloon stopped short with Dejiko's eyes charging for a possible blast. "Sorry-gema."

Rabi~en~Rose – under her regular identity of Hikaru Usada – and Minagawa made their way down the sidewalk, attending the same school. Both had grown considerably closer ever since their first real acquaintance at Gamers the previous year. Rabi~en~Rose seemed like just another eager student to Minagawa days before announcements spread concerning the shop's four new employees whereas she first saw him as another loyal follower. But both occasions where one helped the other turned it into something more meaningful: He was the only real friend she ever had, and vice versa. Possibility of another escalation was at present debatable. "If you don't mind me asking, how often do you have reading troubles?"

Perplexity filled the girl's ruby eyes for just an instant. "Huh? …Oh, you mean my spectacles. Well, my reading abilities get clouded during the most serious times, and they add on to my guise when I haven't time for excess admiration. Of course, eye problems go back to my childhood. Now I wanna ask you a question."

"Me?"

"Uh huh. That one time I dropped my dice, before suiting up for work: Was I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so. Seems I'm the only one besides you at our school who knows. Don't worry, I won't tell. They might even figure it out themselves. But what else should I call you?"

Hikaru thought it over. "I guess Hikami will do."

"Okay. Hikami, it is." Others approaching from the left – Coo and Piyoko – interrupted the talk. Rik and Ky had gone elsewhere.

"Are you sure, Piyoko?"

"Of course. I've been using this same path many times over, so I think I know the way now-pyo. Should anyone give me trouble, I got my trusty Upchuck Bazooka-pyo." Piyoko tapped her chest.

"Alright. But don't hesitate to call my school in case things get too tough."

"Will do-pyo!" Piyoko continued heading left while Coo headed Hikaru and Minagawa's way. Both major and princess ignored the two civilians who maintained a short distance behind the former.

"How'd they accept him?" Minagawa wondered. Hikaru just shrugged.

Piyoko was the youngest member attending a botany seminar at a meeting hall, the only other child being a redhead girl perhaps around the same age. The blond panda girl had much time to think recent months over amongst constant, lengthy plant lectures. She never lied about wanting an older sister since she was the only female in the Black Gema Gema Gang. Possible sexism aside, Piyoko was no more exempt from a need to socialize with others of the same gender.

The gang's first time segment on Earth felt nothing short of ironic. Who could've thought three out of the very same quintet whose happiness Piyoko sought to ruin while following Deji Devil (now Tomonori) would be within the same boundaries? Cat ears, 'nyo', yellow moon thing, 'nyu'…possible amnesia? A wonder she should overlook Hokke Mirin. And who would've thought she'd have Dejiko as an older sister? Piyoko once called Puchiko 'sister' during a scavenger hunt courtesy of Panyo Circuit, but that was just sarcasm. Neither the panda girl nor Tomonori heard from each other again after separation, a sign they needed time apart considering such embarrassment over misery-making failure. She received no news concerning his preoccupations before or after Analogue attempted conquering Di Gi Charat. In fact, the gang's panda ship was the final reminder of him because it resembled a corrupted version of the Demon King of Evil.

The idea that maybe Dejiko too grew bored of castle life made plenty sense. So many things had happened ever since Piyoko's return. Her voice lightened up, she acted more her age, and showed greater appreciation for home and for the gang she knew as family despite Tomonori's valid points. It only seemed a mystery Di Gi Charat once resembled a flowered cat's head with orbiting cat bell moons until the entire set became a blue ball with green kanji for 'DE' and yellow ball moons. Maybe both planetary populations – old and young alike – just gained a sense of perspective. Suggesting going there after blowing up that one Analogue settlement as well as annoying Dejiko at Gamers brought back memories of Piyoko's 6-year old days. More things came in the following order: Piyoko's 7th birthday, her cheer-up session for a bedridden Coo, his departure and subsequent return, etc.

Another thought popped up: Did the major's time away hint something? Piyoko joined Tomonori's past cause because, once again, she'd grown bored of castle life same as Dejiko. Fate returned the favor via Coo's quest to become a physician: The panda girl left him out of selfishness, and he left with her on his mind. Either way, that's when Piyoko learned the pain of loss.

Did Dejiko appear dumb enough to let Piyoko get so close? If so, Piyoko must've been dumb enough to spill the kidnapping plan. She indeed desired forgetting the debt and living carefree. Even when it commenced, the entire Black Gema Gema Gang probably botched the whole thing on purpose. How'd the king and queen of Analogue and the gang minus the princess, Rik, Ky, Coo, and Nazo attack a planet amongst all this incompetence anyhow? But days following the 'kidnapping' especially let Piyoko evaluate her life. The gang and Hokke Mirin never attended Party Night or the Christmas incident; the latter event got spent doing much more. Rik, Ky, and Coo seized respective doctoring jobs near the hideout. Piyoko found acceptance into her current session with ease whereas Coo needed take tests in order to occasionally attend a school near where Minagawa and Rabi~en~Rose went. The youthful physician also discovered supplements for his internal medicine knowledge just as his younger sister figure a.k.a. the panda girl knew he could (in a whisper, those who heard Coo's story about how he became a doctor should've wondered why they didn't already notice the stuffed panda hanging behind him). Nobody knew where Amaenbou went.

"…bitter-tasting compounds to discourage anyone from eating the fruit," the teacher explained, "All part of survival: Since the seeds are still developing, premature chowtime would kill them off. Only when the seeds fully mature do plants replace the bitter stuff with sugars and bright colors." Piyoko took down notes while the other girl watched. The reason behind the latter's action was anyone's guess, perhaps curiosity over panda-themed attire or bewilderment at a young child's hardworking ethic. A quick glance from Piyoko made the other girl turn away. "There are two types of cotyledons, or baby leaves, inside the seeds: monocotyledons and dicotyledons. 'Monocot' and 'dicot' for short…"

"How's that, cutie?" Now sporting a new haircut, Kimura held up a piece of paper for Puchiko's viewing pleasure – the young girl being on a late-morning break – in one hand and a writing utensil in the other. The paper contained a sample of Planet Di Gi Charat's text which frankly looked no different than that for Japan (actually, neither did Planet Analogue's).

"So far, so good-nyu. Just fix this mark here so it resembles a smile-nyu." She pointed at a mistake for Kimura to correct. "By the way, I thought you might wanna know that we'll soon receive a shipment of life-size plush toys modeled after me-nyu. So you can have me around even when I can't visit-nyu."

The man smiled and placed his hands on Puchiko's shoulder. "I'll be waiting, but I doubt any toy will ever compare to the adorable real thing." Kimura's affections had been annoying yet welcome; they made Puchiko smile for the first time ever.

"Oh, Puchiko," Dejiko called without seeing this, "You're up again-nyo."

Adult and child broke away long enough for the latter to massage her aching back and neck. "More back and neck problems?"

"Afraid so-nyu. Guess I'm not sleeping as comfortably as I thought-nyu. Don't ask why-nyu."

"Any way I can help?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine-nyu."

"Er…alright, then. Still have the map to my abode?"

"No. I recycled it because I memorized the directions-nyu."

"If you say so." Puchiko's glance directed upon Dejiko inspired Kimura's next words. "You must really love her."

"Uh huh. It's a long story, but she wasn't always like this-nyu."

"Well, I won't pry, so you go ahead and tell me whenever you choose. You've proven me wrong about your Laser Eye Beam, so I'm looking forward to having you prove me…wronger. Be seeing you for the lessons, deary."

"Come again-nyu." In his departure, Kimura's head swarmed with memories like he never had any real friends before meeting Dejiko, Gema, and Puchiko. Linguistic anomaly? Language falling apart? No, just a case of sampling otherworldly cultures. Last month saw Puchiko and Kimura work out a deal: In exchange for anger tutoring lessons (a.k.a. restoring her energetic self), the former taught the latter about Di Gi Charat starting with deciphering its writing system. It only felt embarrassing being caught lying on the floor, but Kimura felt like a father to Puchiko.

Speaking of which, the sentiment was nothing short of mutual. Puchiko admitted such affection surpassed even that of Dejiko. The younger one's thoughts returned to that incident back at the one Di Gi Charat school every time she glanced her older sister figure. What gave Baozhai, her clique, the judges, and the audience minus the one man any right to torture a young quintet like that? Picking on an inspiring group of children throwing so many wet and/or hard objects, especially giving one with a sprained ankle no chance for recovery? The whole thing was deranged. Rinna's healed ankle and the news about Baozhai being put in more traction than the other cruel nuts didn't stop Dejiko from locking herself away for half a year. While helping around the cake shop, the other three soon noticed Puchiko's loss of vim as a result. Even when Dejiko re-emerged, an awful personality change from altruism to egocentricity practically shoved Rinna and MeeK off. After the Black Gema Gema Gang attacked Di Gi Charat, none of the escaping three had a clue to this very day how or what their two friends back home were doing.

The botany seminar ended around lunchtime. Rik, Ky, and Coo hadn't arrived home yet, so Piyoko – after changing back into her regular outfit plus winter gear – spent time strolling about the same path she always took to the hall. The redhead her age walked opposite side of some fence feeling content with life and humming a tune. "Do dah dee do dah, do dah dee do dum…eep!" She stopped short at a ferret darting across her path. "Oh. Just a lost ferret. I wonder where its real home is?"

A mean boy nearby around the same age kept out of either girl's sight, watching the shrugging redhead trudge along. "Weaker than a rusted paper clip," he muttered, "Where's she…?" The redhead's stroll into a mini-mart inspired the boy. "Ooh. This opportunity is too good to pass up." He found a soggy newspaper by one trashcan and began rolling up some snow.

That's when the redhead exited the shop, opened a bag of candy, and started snacking. "Talk about hard," she muttered, "My first lone purchase. I like this allowance stuff already." Another piece went into her mouth. "I'll be all set if I can just make it home in one piece. Hope all the bullies are on vacation today." A sudden smack in back of her head sent the girl flying into the snow face first, the force knocking the bag into the spot ahead. "What happened?" She found the wrecked projectile lying aside. "A soggy newspaper? Who did this? Where's my candy?" She spotted the bag before her, having thankfully lost no contents despite the opening. However, recovering it was another story as the bully boy kicked up snow all over her and took the candy. The girl looked shocked seeing him pop two pieces into his mouth but didn't attempt sticking up for herself just yet.

"Well, I did it," the boy commented, "A piece of pie."

"'Cake'," the girl corrected, "A piece of cake."

The boy gave her an indifferent look. "Yeah, yeah. Easy as cake."

"That's 'pie'. Easy as pie."

"Can't you just make up yer mind?"

The girl's temper flared up. "That's not the point, you big meanie! I earned that candy fair and square!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers."

"Bite me!"

"I'll pass."

The girl tensed up even more seeing the boy enjoying the candy she rightfully obtained. All previous fear departed like nothing. "Alright! The jig is up! Whose idea was this anyway?"

"I just told you: me, you flea."

"Who said I'm a flea?"

"**I** did."

"If you caused it, then you'll pay for it!"

The boy stopped snacking and appeared interested in the girl's words. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet!" As the redhead charged his way, the boy held out one hand on her head to keep her in place. She flung punches to no avail before getting shoved back into the snow.

None yet existed around to stop this until Piyoko happened along. "Pyo, pyo-pyo-pyo…huh?" Piyoko saw the redhead fight poorly and tried ignoring it if only something hadn't kicked in. She was taught the ways of evil, yet this mess felt all wrong. It's not like she held anything against the redhead regardless of the constant staring. Poor thing got shoved time and time again into the snow, wanting her candy back. But the boy finished off the bag, tossed it aside, and escalated the torture. He wouldn't even let her just go home forgetting the whole thing. A sighing Piyoko decided enough was enough and so ran on over. "Hey!"

Bully and victim glanced the blond girl's way. "Whadda you want?" the former asked, ignoring the panda-themed attire.

"Did you take her snack-pyo?"

The bully stood up for a new challenge. "What if I did? The name's Ogawa, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Leave her alone or I'll tear you apart myself-pyo! And don't think I'm joking-pyo!" Nevertheless, Ogawa wouldn't listen and so charged Piyoko's way. But the panda girl unleashed a fighting potential she never guessed lay inside her in pounding him back. Ogawa's persistence eventually inspired his biggest punishment. "Now you've had it-pyo! Upchuck Bazooka!"

Said blast sent him sliding across the snow in a daze. Rather than continue fighting, Ogawa at last found it best retreating. The spectacle restored the redhead girl's excitement. "Wow! All this time we've both attended the meetings, I didn't know you could fire blasts from your mouth!"

"Thanks. I'm Pyocolla Analogue III, but you can call me Piyoko-pyo."

"My name's Asami. It's nice to know you, Piyoko."

"Uh huh. Tell me something-pyo: What's that bully's deal-pyo? Why do you let 'im walk all over you-pyo?"

"Ogawa's a bully from a rival school. He and many others have done this before; this isn't the first time."

"Why don't you tell someone or even stick up for yourself-pyo?"

"The faculty at his school won't do a thing, and some are experts at extortion. As for self-defense…" Asami's face was pained. "…I can't help it if I'm a complete weakling!"

Piyoko crossed her arms. "Still, you shouldn't let others push you around like that-pyo. I got it: Why don't you meet at Piyoko's house to learn self-defense-pyo? I must be a natural-pyo."

"But I don't know where your house is, and I gotta get home before my parents miss me."

"Okay. We'll meet at the hall instead and go to my house from there-pyo. Sound good?"

Asami thought it over. "Yep. I can do that."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." As they departed ways, Piyoko wondered why she helped Asami.

"Welcome to our store-nyo!" Dejiko recited. The day drifted well into afternoon as said girl tended to Takeshi and Yoshimi's purchasing needs (the latter having chopped off his ponytail sometime prior). Rabi~en~Rose was back from her classes ready to compete for customer attention. Things seemed back to their original state from the last spring. So much time encountering the Black Gema Gema Gang during the summer, and Party Night gave the Gamers crew a chance to reunite with old faces. (Hokke Mirin and the Majin Gappa came and went as they pleased, the latter more so than the former.)

"Can I get an autograph, too?" Takeshi requested.

"Same here!" Yoshimi agreed.

"Okay-nyo!" And Dejiko signed two paper scraps before the pair left.

"Yay!" they cheered, "Dejiko's autograph!"

Neither minded the girl's smirk. "That's another one for the records-nyo," she muttered.

"Yeah, that's your fifteenth autograph for them both," Rabi~en~Rose noted, her smirk destroying Dejiko's, "You've got people's admiration; now let's see you land a date."

"You still don't get it, do you, Usada-nyo?"

"Very cute. I just wanted to let you know that Minagawa and I are going out later on tonight, so you can just stick it to the wall…" Rabi~en~Rose then emphasized the next part: "…Di Gi Charat."

Dejiko felt upset, though not enough to beat up her coworker. "Is that supposed to mean something-nyo?"

"At least I'm grateful for the favors others do me."

"At least **I** don't consider my original name an Achilles heal-nyo."

"I'm not the one zapping defenseless people like crazy. I know the meaning of a fair fight."

"Well, I'm not the one bumping others about on the first meeting-nyo!"

The two got into each other's faces until the Gamers manager broke up the fight. "Girls, I must insist you take this fight elsewhere. Oh, and Dejiko? You've been working so hard, feel free to take five."

"It's my pleasure-nyo." Puchiko and Hokke Mirin watched Dejiko leave the store while Rabi~en~Rose handled countertop duties, not understanding the repetitive squabbles. If only things happened differently; Puchiko's recurring dream where she, Gema, Dejiko, and Rabi~en~Rose – all four – got along eating rice was coming true little by little, as proven by Party Night and the Christmas incident. The latter showed how much the two older girls must resolve, and no one ever saw Henna Ikimono again (plus, Dejiko needed rebuild Gamers). It was clear Dejiko cared a great deal for Puchiko as she never quite (intentionally) hurt the younger one. Christmas saw the old Dejiko returning after giving Rabi~en~Rose that bomb cake; maybe meeting the Black Gema Gema Gang again did it?

Puchiko's return to work led into Rabi~en~Rose's own stares. "Hmm…" she wondered. Every time the tension between her and Dejiko apparently lessened, the girls always complemented one step forward for two steps backward. The teenager couldn't afford to let her problems show through publicly no matter what. Just then, Rabi~en~Rose realized yet another detail: Puchiko and Kimura reminded her respectively of her younger self and her father in appearance. The Usada couple made having a difficult, penniless childhood sound tame. Not that she hated her own parents, but was leaving a young child to fend for themselves really any way to help?

"A walk will settle my unsettled nerves-nyo. Oh, the thrift shop-nyo!" Dejiko recalled that silly experience where she and her Gamers coworkers visited said shop to buy a rare transistor part for the manager's prototype invention. No telling what became of it right now, so the girl stepped in and became one of the very browsers she usually attacked. Skimming through items did the trick relaxing her if not for some young boy she could swear resembled a certain time traveler she and MeeK knocked out of their hometown's bell tower's bell. This particular boy gave her a sad look that made her leave the place. Outside provided no relief what with clouds resembling a certain raven-haired ghost girl; Captain Charat; the glutton ghost; the ghostly rich man; and another boy's grandfather. Push came to shove as Dejiko ruffled up a dead hedge trimmed to resemble her home planet's spirit. "Those days are gone-nyo," she growled. Minagawa was pretty close when he said 'Live today to its fullest, and it'll lead to a full tomorrow', but Dejiko would rather choke on her breakfast than publicly discuss the bulk of her clique's past especially before the Black Gema Gema's assault.

Only a short distance away, a blue-haired boy around Dejiko's age traversed the section no less content with life than Asami. "What a day," he said, admiring the sudden sunny weather, "Life is good; nothing can spoil it now. Dum da dum…" Footsteps made him halt the pace to look in all directions. "Who's there?" Silence inspired a shrug and continued walk preceding another quick pause. "Hello?" More silence created a quickened pace supplementing a shaking head. "Whatever."

Akin to Asami's experience, a bully – albeit female and also roughly a decade old – stalked the unnerved boy. "Nothing can spoil it, you say?" she muttered, "Absolutely nothing can go wrong? Tsk tsk. That's wrong in itself."

More sneaking on the bully's part tensed the boy up even more until he could no longer stand it. He ran for a short distance until he reached one of several vacant lots scattered across Akihabara, this being dustier than the Black Gema Gema Gang's taken vacancy and lacking snow. The boy caught his breath while entering a short way, before someone shoved him into the ground face first. Laughter outlined how he recovered long enough to meet his bully's gaze and stand up. "Not again."

"Hey, Zudo," she taunted, "Going my way?"

"Leave me alone, Chie. I wanna get through one day without a single bruise." Zudo attempted crossing through the lot if Chie didn't shove him back down a second time. "I'm not playing! Your appointment's canceled!"

"Who said you had a choice?" Chie kept shoving Zudo around until she had him backed into a section between two trashcans, and then she trapped him via kicking up and tossing wet earth his way. Zudo spat and coughed the stuff out while crying for help.

Dejiko was the closest by, the pained yelps dissolving her egocentricity. Neither bully nor victim noticed the green-haired girl at a loss upon witnessing a bully who resembled the mermaid princess she, Puchiko, Gema, Rinna, and MeeK helped once. This brought up another question: How'd they turn into pipers, merfolk, and fairies? None remembered how they entered or exited those experiences, either; maybe all in their heads? In fact, only the Sleeping Beauty façade suggested Piyoko's own royal heritage. MeeK was right that the mermaid princess had only herself to blame for not winning over her prince; the ninny never said anything, then totally blew it when opportunity came. Is it possible to be too confident, Rinna wondered? Dejiko deemed it a big yes as she regained energy to confront Chie. "Stupid mermaid princess got the wrong idea-nyo. How dare you look like someone I've come to detest-nyo." While the perplexed duo met her gaze, a familiar woman a world and possibly also dimension away suffered chest pains from the negative sentiments.

But Chie's pride returned. "Got an appointment?"

Dejiko ignored her and helped Zudo up. "Attennnn-tion!" Zudo responded and stiffened like a military soldier. "You are the weakest thing I've seen in my life-nyo! You let everyone walk all over you-nyo! Are you proud of yourself-nyo?"

"Ma'am! No, ma'am!"

"You do realize you ain't in the military, right?" Chie questioned.

"We're going on a little trip, soldier-nyo!"

"Are you stupid and hard of hearing?" Chie put in.

"Pay no attention to her-nyo."

"But she insulted you! Ma'am!"

Chie grabbed Dejiko's shoulder and whisked her about so they met gazes. "No one ignores me. If you don't mind the interruption, I only take on one loser at a time."

Dejiko motioned for Zudo to stand back and shoved Chie's hand off. "You cheat others, others cheat you-nyo." Chie charged at her new opponent but got knocked over via a kick in the chest. Dejiko also managed tossing the bully over one shoulder though she too sustained damage. After a few seconds of wrestling, the green-haired one decided it must end. "Laser Eye Beam!" The blast sent Chie flying into a third trashcan opposite the first two. Amazing Dejiko stopped Coo's newfound robot friend, but not the mutant dinosaur; no doubt a sign her Laser Eye Beam grew stronger with each passing day. Next came a continued military act.

"What now, ma'am?"

"We'll leave her be-nyo! March my way-nyo!" The two marched towards the thrift shop, leaving a singed and dazed Chie to think her actions over. "Company, halt-nyo!" And they dropped the act.

"What was that all about? Why'd we act like we were in the army? How'd I act along to yer voice?"

"I did that to get you out of that fight-nyo. And don't go saying you almost had her, 'cause I saw you didn't-nyo."

Zudo sighed. "You're right: I am a weakling."

Seeing the pitiful boy continued reawakening something Dejiko thought she lost not long ago. "My name's Dejiko, what's yers?"

"Zudo. And that bully you fought is Chie."

"So Zudo, what's Chie got against you-nyo? You take something-nyo?"

"No, I guess I'm just some bully magnet. I'd tell the authorities, but the school she attends is full of lowlives who prefer manipulating the legal system over disciplining rowdy students. And furthermore, can I help it if I'm a coward?"

Dejiko shook her head and crossed her arms. "Actually, you can-nyo. I'll use my free time tomorrow tutoring you in self-defense and getting into shape-nyo. You know Gamers? I work there-nyo."

"Gamers? Uh uh, never heard of it."

Dejiko's eyes widened. "You don't know Gamers-nyo?" Zudo nodded no. "Okay…how 'bout this thrift shop-nyo?" The answer was yes. "Very well. We'll meet again here first, and then I'll show you my workplace-nyo. No charge-nyo."

"You'll really tutor me?"

"Ask yerself this: Would you prefer facing a million dodge balls or being weak and defenseless for the rest of your life?"

"I'll take the dodge balls."

"Yer not the only crazy one-nyo. See you tomorrow-nyo."

"Okay!" A departing Dejiko questioned why she made Zudo hopeful.

Dejiko at long last comprehended Puchiko's sleeping position after waking up same time the next morning. The younger girl appeared to sleep peacefully, but now the older one understood the source of all these cramps though not the reason why. "Oh, Puchiko. That's no way to sleep-nyo." Shaking her head, Dejiko shifted Puchiko into a more comfortable sleeping position on her futon. A smile then appeared on the younger girl's face.

"Thanks, Dejiko-nyu," she mumbled in her sleep. The older one somehow felt guilty as a result but dismissed the thought.

As promised, Dejiko and Piyoko respectively met Zudo and Asami at the places they said they would come early afternoon. Said new friends made themselves welcome around both places. "Welcome to my house-pyo! These three are Rik, Ky, and Coo, my family by expression and personal doctors-pyo. We head the Black Gema Gema Gang-pyo."

"I'm Asami. It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," Ky replied, "I'm Princess Pyocolla's dentist and a lieutenant."

"You mean she's a princess?"

"Yep," Coo chimed, "I'm her childhood friend, physician, a major, and a genius."

"No need to brag, Major," Rik ordered, "Anyway, I'm the general and a veterinarian." The entering gang members and Nazo then caught everyone's attention. "Oh, right. This black balloon's name is Nazo, and these are our soldiers."

"Nazo's the fifth boss," Ky informed.

Asami's eyes filled with stars at seeing Nazo and the gang members. "Oh, how adorable! Can I hug you all?"

The gang felt surprised yet those minus Piyoko, Rik, Ky, and Coo joyous because no one before Asami ever called them such. "Did she just say 'hug' and 'adorable'-geba?" one member wondered.

"Yes!" another answered, "We mustn't disappoint the guest-geba!" So all except said four gladly let the guest hug them and even rub her head against theirs.

"So, is your friend joining us for dinner?" Coo wondered.

"Maybe," Piyoko explained, "She's mostly having trouble with a bully, and I promised to teach her how to be tough-pyo."

"Will you need our help, or this is something you wish to pursue alone?" Rik inquired.

"I think just a little bit might do-pyo."

"Oh, another customer?" the Gamers manager guessed, attracting all notable faces.

"Are you Dejiko's boyfriend?" Minagawa asked, instigating a double blush.

"Umm…that's the first **I** heard," Zudo stammered.

"So you have been keeping up," an emotionless Rabi~en~Rose said, "Congratulations, Dejiko."

"That's not the case at all-nyo! Usada, this is one day I won't argue with you-nyo!"

Both Zudo and Dejiko dodged the coming rabbit ear. "Welcome to our store-nyu."

"We're Dejiko's biggest fans and senior customers!" Yoshimi announced, motioning to himself and Takeshi.

"Like I was saying: These are the Bukimi guys…"

"Oh, Dejiko," Takeshi interrupted, "We've already told you: I'm Takeshi, and this is Yoshimi."

"Um, right-nyo. Takeshi; Yoshimi; Puchiko; Gema; Minagawa; Kimura; Gema; Rabi~en~Rose, though her real name's Usada…" Dejiko breathed deeply after Rabi~en~Rose shot her a glare. "…and Mr. Manager-nyo."

"Hello to you all," Zudo said, "I'm Zudo."

"Hi, Zudo!" everyone else chorused.

Zudo eyed Puchiko and Gema and said, "Cute." Both accepted hugs from him.

"Yes, they are adorable," Kimura said, "Especially Puchiko."

"Wonderful-nyo," Dejiko decided, "Now that introductions are done, we gotta get busy-nyo. C'mon, Zudo-nyo."

"What're you up to-nyu?"

"He's having bully troubles, so I'm teaching him self-defense-nyo."

"Since when do you know self-defense?" Rabi~en~Rose asked. But Dejiko and Zudo left without answering.

"Whoa!" Asami exclaimed, "Look at this room!" The Black Gema Gema headquarters contained more rooms than Dejiko learned, one resembling a gym which Asami and the four bosses minus Nazo currently stood within.

"Amazing, huh?" Rik said.

"It pays keeping skills and health in our spare time, so we converted this room into training facilities," Ky explained.

"You could make a fortune with all this stuff!" Asami suggested.

"Only if it meant we no longer needed it," Coo said, "Shall we get to work?"

Dejiko's chosen training place – the dorm she, Puchiko, Gema, and Hokke Mirin shared – seemed more modest other than the rearranged furniture. Resources were more limited here, but the green-haired cat girl adapted and improvised. In fact, Zudo got himself a head start using blankets, pillows, and futons for weightlifting alongside Dejiko. Puchiko, Gema, Hokke Mirin, and Rabi~en~Rose stood in the doorway watching. "Keep it up-nyo! I'm strong-nyo! You're strong-nyo! We're both strong-nyo!"

"Dejiko, I must interrupt for a moment," Rabi~en~Rose requested.

"Continue on-nyo." So Dejiko stopped tutoring long enough to meet the rabbit girl's gaze. "I told you we're not dating-nyo. I offered to teach 'im self-defense, beginning with warm-ups-nyo. His well-being's my only reward-nyo."

"Complimentary? That sounds so unlike you."

"You don't know me very well-nyo." Those words lingered on Dejiko's mind as she resumed training.

Piyoko and Dejiko coached their students like drill sergeants all afternoon, calisthenics complementing weightlifting. The former enlisted Coo's aid most since human health was his specialty while telling stories of the gang's exploits. Needless to say, Zudo and Asami's best just didn't cut it. "C'mon-pyo! Don't you wanna be strong and beat up bullies-pyo? That is, when you must-pyo."

"Very much, but I can't feel the mania," Asami responded, "I'm sorry, I've wasted your time."

"No, you haven't," Coo assured, "In fact…you two keep working out, I'll be right back." He ran out, obtained a small stereo, and played some quick music that really got everybody going. "How 'bout now?"

"Yes!" a confident Asami declared, "I feel it!" The gang members cheered.

The Di Gi Charat gang's pad boasted the same problem. "What's the matter, Zudo-nyo? Where's your confidence-nyo?"

"Sorry, I just don't know what's wrong. Maybe I shouldn't've come."

"Don't speak that way-nyo! Thrust those fists, you're stronger than you nyo!" Zudo just shook his cynical head. "Oh. Where's some music when you need it-nyo?"

"Right here-nyu." The onlooking trio grew bored and left a long time ago, and only Puchiko returned holding a tiny stereo same as Coo. Dejiko walked over to accept it, patting her sister on the head.

"So resourceful. Thanks a bundle-nyo!"

"Don't mention it-nyu." Tuning it in to the same radio station made these two work out like there was no tomorrow.

Training continued into the next day with Zudo and Asami pushing on whether tutored by those they first met, substitutes, or no one at all. Dejiko and Piyoko also managed leaving helpful instruction manuals during such absences. Come early evening, both students felt ready for anything. "Wow!" Asami exclaimed, standing outside alone with Piyoko, "I'm a wrestler! How much do I owe ya?"

"No charge, Asami-pyo."

"But there must be something."

"Okay, there is-pyo. First, include this workout as part of your morning schedule to stay firm-pyo. I'll bet it works. Second, don't let it get to yer head-pyo. That's gotten my pals and me into one mess after another-pyo."

"I could try. Well, good night!" Waving Asami goodbye, Piyoko still didn't understand this process but felt too satisfied to worry.

"I never felt better in all my life!" Zudo declared.

Upon entering, the other three residents covered their faces over a malodor. "Pyew! What's that smell-gema?"

"Whoo!" Puchiko fanned the air with her other hand. "Smells like a dumpster-nyu."

"We've been working out-nyo. What'd you expect?"

"What do I owe you for this favor?" Zudo asked.

"Just two things: Keep those skills sharpened, and don't become blinded by pride that you turn into a bully yerself-nyo."

"I can do that. Never will I forget this kindness. But I should get home in the meantime." And Zudo ran out. "See ya!" Dejiko waved goodbye before beginning cleanup alone.

Yet another early evening arrived with little notable fuss. Zudo and Asami kept confident to the right extent while strolling the same paths as the previous week. Others, namely Dejiko and Piyoko, pursued regular schedules unaware of potential danger. A scheming Chie heading towards Gamers soon sparked Zudo's curiosity with Ogawa nearing the Black Gema Gema's hideout influencing Asami no differently. Revenge must be on the bullies' minds, so the former victims maintained a watchful, distant eye.

Amusing herself with the snow, Piyoko hadn't noticed Ogawa hiding behind one wooden fence withdrawing a plastic bag from one pocket. This bag contained another newspaper ball dripping of rotten juices. Dejiko meanwhile stepped out from Gamers into an alleyway to dump a full trash bag, unaware of Chie's presence around one entrance corner. Chie's left hand clutched a powerful slingshot while her right held back a firm yet muddy projectile loaded into the elastic band. Both bullies took careful aim, unaware of newfound irritants close by. "Piyoko, look out!"

"Pyo?" Piyoko didn't catch the newspaper ball quickly enough to react, but Asami shoved her aside just in time. An annoyed Ogawa then somehow made his way over the fence and wrestled the girls. A gang member disturbed from further rest opened the door a crack, witnessed the spectacle, and disappeared back inside.

At the same, Chie couldn't unleash her mud dollop before a fast-coming Zudo flung a stick to collapse it. "Leave her alone!"

"Nyo?" Dejiko turned around, met a peeved Chie and a determined Zudo, put two and two together, and tag-teamed with her new friend against the female bully. Puchiko secretly noticed this before returning to Gamers. Conversation between blows also ensued.

"You improved better than we expected-pyo."

"Yep," Asami answered, "Weight-lifted some rocks for half an hour this morning."

"Not bad-nyo. You're more hardworking than me-nyo."

"It's all in the defiance, Dejiko," Zudo spoke.

Ogawa retreated a short distance to stare his opponents down. "Hand over my money, dorks."

"Go swim in rotten milk, Ogawa-pyo. That was Asami's candy."

"What's going on out here?" Rik's voice demanded. Seeing the rest of the Black Gema Gema Gang except Nazo instigated Ogawa's nervousness. "Who are you, trespassing on our property?"

"It's him-pyo! The bully Piyoko told you Asami had troubles with-pyo!"

"That's right-geba!" the one gang member added, "I saw it myself-geba!"

"Yeah, where's your proof?" Ogawa retorted.

"I think that uppish attitude says it all," Ky spoke.

"Nobody picks on Piyoko or her friends and goes free," Coo announced, "Let's wail the tar outta him." Ogawa attempted escape if not for Nazo showing up to hold him still. Then the others literally swarmed the bully administering further punishment.

Chie of course experienced the same though with differences. "You don't deserve a single chance for being such losers."

Dejiko looked more unimpressed than Zudo. "Does that mean something-nyo?" As the enraged Chie charged again, her opponents brought the fight out of the alley and punched her belly, knocking the bully over.

The good ones jumped in joy. "We win! We win!" Chie's persistence preceded continuous humiliation with the Gamers manager, Puchiko, Gema, Rabi~en~Rose, Minagawa, Yoshimi, Kimura, Takeshi, Hokke Mirin, and the Majin Gappa joining in to surround her. Only déjà vu in being constantly shoved about clouded the bully's mind. She collapsed before long.

"Uggghhhhh…"

"Do you give up already?" Minagawa questioned.

Chie stood on her knees denying the overwhelming odds. "You should be arrested for ganging up on a person, ten to one."

"Bullying's bad, I know that from experience," Rabi~en~Rose informed.

"Usada's right-nyo."

"Usada? What kind of dumb name…?" A rabbit ear pounded on the bully's head.

"Only those closest to me may call me Usada." Her comrades looked surprised at this.

"I suggest you head home right this instant and never set foot around here, our homes, or any spot near potential victims again," Kimura warned, "I'll call the authorities on you if not your parents should you ignore this request." And Chie departed.

"Goodbye, and don't come back!" the manager, Takeshi, and Yoshimi called out.

With Ogawa gone from the Black Gema Gema's chosen property, now came the doctor trio's usual squabbles. "Why didn't either of you keep a close eye on the princess?" Rik began.

"Major Coo was nearest," Ky accused.

"Oh, so you two never do anything wrong?" Coo retorted.

"You did get our house and most of our belongings taken away by the owner of that food-filled cart," Rik reminded.

"Give me a rest!" Coo continued, "You actually think I meant to make that guy miserable? Serves 'im right for keeping it all to himself and not sharing anyway!"

"BOYS!" Piyoko cried, drawing all attention her way, "You still don't understand how much it pains me to see you argue-pyo?" So it stopped with the tears forming in the panda girl's eyes.

"Wow," Asami commented, "I can't remember the last time I met a sweeter group of people." Suspicious glances now lay upon her. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

Rik motioned for the gang members to retire for the night while the leadership explained. Asami held Nazo close to her bosom. "There's something we failed to mention, Asami," Ky explained, "We are a fiercely proud, war-like group traversing the galaxy committing evil deeds. Believe it or not, we launched an attack against our planetary neighbor Di Gi Charat that failed and bankrupted our home world of Analogue. After Princess Pyocolla's Upchuck Bazooka destroyed an entire city, we came here hoping to kidnap Princess Di Gi Charat, or Dejiko – yes, she's named after her planet – to hold for ransom. Why? That's just our nature."

"We admit you did grow on us because of Piyoko," Coo added, "But the sad truth is, we never meant for this to happen. Sorry."

With Rik and Piyoko shaking their agreeing heads yes, one might expect Asami running home crying rather than her following consideration. "Evil? That doesn't sound right."

"But that's who we are," Rik said.

"It's true-pyo."

"Nothing adds up here," Asami continued, "Piyoko, I witnessed your hurt when the doctors squabbled. You said 'Please stop fighting' when you could've said something like 'Why do I put up with you useless morons so much?'."

"Who's a useless moron-pyo?"

"No, no. I'm just saying you could've acted more malicious rather than the sincere tears in yer eyes."

"Well, you have to admit, some villains aren't just about their gains," Ky reasoned.

"All the stories Piyoko told me during training; the way you three compete for her happiness? And all you've done to help one another and the people of Analogue? How does that qualify as evil? What villains demonstrate such care and otherwise emotion? I wouldn't be where I am if you hadn't helped. To me, you're more heroes on a different side instead of villains." The lot fell silent. "I know, I said a mouthful. Too much information." Nobody else spoke another word until Asami released Nazo. "Anyway, I should be leaving. Hope I'm still welcome here, 'cause I got one more important thing to say which I can't right now. Good night." The quintet saw Asami leave and immediately turned in as well.

"Puchiko, why do you keep setting your sleep stuff up against the wall-nyo?" Dejiko asked later that evening, "That's got to be the source of all your cramps-nyo."

"It is-nyu. But I can't help it because your leg came down on me one evening-nyu."

"Are you serious-nyo?"

"It's true-gema. You'd be amazed what funny things you do in your sleep-gema."

"Sorry, but he's right-nyu." But the topic didn't last long according to Dejiko's downcast expression. "Sad again-nyu?"

"The old Dejiko…I'm just not what I used to be-nyo."

"Don't you remember the man who helped us-nyu? And you weren't hurt alone-nyu."

"But I received the full brunt and headed the act-nyo. Whatever happened to the old me, you wonder-nyo? She's lost the blissfully ignorant shell that put herself and her pals into obvious danger-nyo. Everything was always my fault-nyo."

"True. But the meanieheads at that school paid for their mistake thanks to Piyoko and the Demon King of Evil-nyu. I think the old Dejiko lives on, or Zudo would still be victimized-nyu. And speaking of Piyoko…" Puchiko blushed a bit. "She calls you Big Sister now, but…well, you're my sister-nyu."

Dejiko looked surprised. "You're jealous-nyo?" In response, Puchiko traded words and her blush for a hug. The younger girl practically buried her trembling head into the older one's torso. Gema's face was never so teary itself since Abarenbou's one closing speech or the drawing contest with the Black Gema Gema Gang. Hokke Mirin's emotions looked less obvious.

"Pardon the interruption-gema, but I've a confession: I think I missed being beaten up in the name of humanitarianism-gema."

"C'mere-nyo." Dejiko's motioning finger drew a curious Gema and Hokke Mirin into the same embrace. Although she couldn't catch this beautiful sight out from the hallway, an exiting Rabi~en~Rose decided simply hearing it was enough. New sleeping arrangements decorated the room's atmosphere: Gema remained inside his cone while Dejiko and Puchiko slept flat on the floor with two feet of space in between. Hokke Mirin preferred sleep-standing in one corner.

Later that night at the Black Gema Gema's headquarters, only Piyoko remained wide awake drawing the gang's old house. It was a curious thing she should excel at drawing buildings, but not people. She, Rik, Ky, Coo, and Dejiko had such priceless expressions at that time: What would Tomonori's reaction be if anyone drew him so sloppily? Anyhow, the activity stimulated her life speculation long enough for a conclusion. Everything came together at long last. The insensitive brats who rejected Tomonori's gingerbread house. Baozhai, her clique, and the other bad faces at that elementary school. Ogawa and Chie, even though the Black Gema Gema met just one. All had topped Piyoko and her associates in the evil department with little to no effort. The same old story: She and the others couldn't bring themselves to be so crude anymore. Before the big attack, hadn't they already everything they needed?

Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, and Rabi~en~Rose worked diligently as ever the next day but without their usual cynical attitudes. At one point, Rabi~en~Rose needed pull Dejiko aside for a chat. "What now-nyo?"

"Dejiko, I must confess I heard everything that happened in your room last night."

"Some of yer spying-nyo?"

"Not quite. I meant to tell you sooner, but I wanted to apologize for getting off to a bad start with you, Gema, and Puchiko. My rough life's no excuse, I know."

"Well, we've seen rough times ourselves-nyo. I too wanted to bury the hatchet for some time-nyo."

"Truce," the two chorused, bowing respectfully. That's when the others all closed in.

"So does this mean you're both friends now?" the manager asked.

"Looks that way-nyu." Zudo's sudden arrival inspired new curiosity. "Welcome again-nyu."

"Why out of breath?" Yoshimi asked.

"I just wanted everyone to know that I love you all and that I'll always treasure the past few days," was the answer.

"Are you going somewhere-gema?"

"Something I forgot to mention: My actual residence is Yokohama. I transferred for one school year here, and now I must go back. In short, I came to bid you all goodbye." The others absorbed this with heavy hearts until Dejiko realized one more detail.

"Wait-nyo. Before you leave…" All watched Dejiko return to the counter, pull out a badge – pentagonal; silver middle; gold outline; and 'Gamers' knitted across in orange – and pin it on Zudo's shirt. "Memento-nyo."

Zudo admired the badge with high spirits. "Thanks a bundle. Thank you all."

"Come again soon!" they all spoke while waving, and Zudo was gone.

"One of the plain badges without cat or rabbit ears?" Rabi~en~Rose wondered.

"Of course," Minagawa understood, "Nonspecific details symbolizes the entire group."

An acknowledging Rabi~en~Rose nudged her new boyfriend's hair with a rabbit ear. "You're right, sweetie."

Everybody then noticed a chirping sound from Dejiko's chest bell. "I recognize that sound-gema! The king and queen told us your bell would emit it the very moment they became available for contact-gema!"

"Mother and Father-nyo! Before I take this call, I wanna say that I realized we still hardly know one another despite this entire time we've spent together-nyo."

"Aw, we know plenty about you," Takeshi said, "You're cute, hardworking…umm…cute…oh."

"My point exactly-nyo."

"What'd you have in mind?" Kimura asked.

"Well, when during early springtime will you people be available for a picnic-nyo?"

"Friends!" Asami called, "Friends!" The Black Gema Gema Gang had taken the liberty of shoveling ice and slush aside to make a clear path from their headquarters entrance to the lot's main opening. An arriving Asami stopped their work. "Am I still welcome here?" Each resident exchanged uncertain glances and nodded yes. "Wonderful. I came to thank you for these wonderful past few days. I'll never, ever forget 'em."

"You mean you're going someplace?" Coo asked.

"Yeah, I kept something from you just like you did me. In a short hour, I'll be moving to a place north called Morioka."

"Moving-pyo?"

"That's what I said."

"Wait. Would you mind taking off the left sleeve of your jacket for a moment-pyo? Piyoko has a gift-pyo." After Asami did thus, Piyoko pulled out an armband just like hers and the doctors' from her pocket and tied it onto her friend's left arm, which instantly returned into the jacket's warmth.

"An armband," Rik noted.

"An armband like you four's, just for me?"

"Uh huh! Something to remember us by-pyo. I, Princess Pyocolla Analogue III of Planet Analogue, hereby dub you a member of the Black Gema Gema Gang-pyo. You're one of us now-pyo!"

Asami was all but speechless. "Oh, my. Thanks a lot. I'll treasure this and our meetings forever."

"And don't worry about the rest of us-pyo. From now on, no more evil deeds-pyo."

With her acknowledging friend's departure, Piyoko knew her clique must take the next step at once. "No more evil deeds, Princess Pyocolla?" Ky wondered, "Is this true?"

"Mommy and Daddy said I'd become the gang's leader at age 13…yet Piyoko feels like that day's already here-pyo." She turned around to face the doctors. "We've learned much on Earth-pyo. The time has come to return home-pyo."

"Home?" Coo wondered, "You mean Planet Analogue?" Piyoko nodded yes, heralding the others' uncertainty.

"What's gonna happen when we arrive?" Rik asked, "What'll we do?"

"Rebuild. Piyoko just hopes her other old friend Tomonori is still available-pyo."

Dejiko, Puchiko, Gema, and Hokke Mirin exited the same cat spaceship before it got put away a short while later. "'Learn technology on Earth'-nyo. I completely forgot-nyo." A shame we left without Mother and Father, though-nyo."

"Life's getting better-gema. They praised me-gema!" An excited Gema zipped off a block away.

By late afternoon, the Black Gema Gema Gang's spaceship stood by Gamers with the gang minus Nazo facing the Gamers group except Gema, Hokke Mirin, and the Majin Gappa. "We're making a quick stop here before heading off-pyo."

"Are you going somewhere-nyu?"

"Uh huh. Our home of Planet Analogue-pyo. Please accept our sincerest apologies for the attack-pyo. Piyoko's learned a lot from Big Sister Dejiko, Big Sister Usada, Little Sister Puchiko, and all your friends-pyo." Surprise mixed with flattery in Puchiko and Rabi~en~Rose's heads.

"Well, I can't forget to credit you either-nyo. You've taught me plenty-nyo."

"It's not like I can leave my charges-gema." Right around the building's left corner, Gema and Nazo had their own comforting chat seeing how both received heavy abuse in the past. The two randomly met at the same block Gema's earlier excitement brought him to. Nazo as usual communicated its sentiments via pantomime. "They'd be in over their heads without me-gema. As my motto goes, 'Take care of yourself'-gema. No matter what life throws my way, neither claw nor tail will keep me down-gema. In fact, I'd go far enough to admit I feel like a foster parent to Dejiko and Puchiko-gema. They're such talented youngsters-gema." Nazo waved its arms about as if to say, 'Criminy, that's exactly how **I** feel towards Piyoko'. "Wonderful-gema. And with all that's been going on recently, I think we're both on the verge of a social breakthrough-gema." Nazo's mouth formed what it could for a smile.

"Hey, Nazo!" Rik called as the gang came out, "Sorry to interrupt the chat, but it's time to go! Better wrap it up!"

"…Well, I never thought it'd be this nice talking with you-gema." Gema placed a hand on Nazo's backside. "Don't worry, Nazo, I'm sure your associates concede your existence more than either of us realizes-gema. Hope we talk again-gema." Nazo agreed before joining the gang's remainder. Gema sighed happily. "Nothing like conversation to relieve one's emotional tension-gema." While he floated back inside, Dejiko stared upon her chest bell getting yet another thought.

"Time for more calls-nyo. I wonder if MeeK and Rinna are still good-nyo?"

Puchiko gained another recurring dream involving a picnic under the cherry blossom tree before her: a scene with herself, Gema, Piyoko, Rabi~en~Rose, and Dejiko napping around it plus extra scenes of each member floating on cherry blossom clouds. No such clouds existed at present, but there would certainly be that picnic today. Only Rinna napped by the tree ever so often. Dejiko's promise from last month came to pass with just the most notable faces. She, the Gamers manager, Kimura, Puchiko, Yoshimi, Gema, Takeshi, Rinna, and MeeK set out enough dining supplies for all. MeeK, growing her hair out same as her green-haired friend, also nudged the narcoleptic baker awake ever so often. Even the Black Gema Gema Gang, which now included Tomonori, had been invited. Analogue was seeing some better days according to the big fruit and vegetable crop Piyoko's newfound botanical skills helped make possible and the new treaty with its neighbor Di Gi Charat. The produce would supplement Rinna and Tomonori's baked goods and the seafood from MeeK's family's store. Asami, Gormley, Helen, and Zudo had been too busy to attend. No telling what Hokke Mirin, the Majin Gappa, Henna Ikimono, Abarenbou, or Amaenbou were up to. "The scene is almost set," Rik spoke.

"Where are Usada and Minagawa-nyo?"

"Who are they-myu?"

"More new friends-mya?"

"They should be shortly-gema."

Even though he'd made himself a mortal human, Tomonori detected a supernatural stink yet hovering about Takeshi and Yoshimi. "That smell…did you two meet Gazvem-pya?"

"Who's Gazvem?" Ky asked.

"Another of my former classmates who tracked victims by their guilt-pya. He's this blue thing with a brown curving mass on his head that resembles hair full of too much gel-pya."

The two appeared nervous. "Well…we did meet a demon after fighting over who got to keep Dejiko's tail," Takeshi admitted.

"You were gonna keep it for yourselves?" the manager said, "That's not nice."

"I'm sorry," Takeshi continued, "That mess definitely personified my guilt. It was all my doing."

"Don't take all the credit," Yoshimi said, "I would've done the same."

"In any case, since it's past history and you two already paid, I'll let it go this time-nyo."

"Hey, you weren't gonna start without us?" came Rabi~en~Rose's voice, she and Minagawa arriving hand in hand.

"What took you so long-nyu?"

"I get it," Coo teased, "You wanted to make an entrance lovebird-style."

The lovebirds in question blushed. "Yeah, you got us," Minagawa admitted.

Dejiko sat at the tree's base with Piyoko to the left on Coo's lap and Gema and Nazo to the right. The gang members all positioned themselves far back, leaving the middle to everyone else. Puchiko took up Kimura's lap while still others sat normally. Beverages, actual meals, and treats for a sweet tooth composed each member's acquiescence. "I'd like to thank you all for attending this picnic-nyo. Experiences from the past three years and last month have brought to my attention the difference between simple socialization and actually knowing a person-nyo. To know is to love-nyo. We have gathered here today to better understand one another-nyo. So who'll be first telling his or her life story up until now in his or her words-nyo?"

Indecisive comments filled the atmosphere before Gema decided. "I nominate Puchiko-gema!"

"Me-nyu?"

"Indeed-pya. Why don't you start off-pya?"

"…Okay." All immediately settled yet kept firm and reverent. "I don't know much about my original family, so it's safe to say I used to be an orphan-nyu. One day, though I'm not sure how, I fell into a hole-nyu. I must've cried and wailed for hours before Dejiko came along and rescued me-nyu. Her parents let me stay in the castle until they located my family but ultimately ended up adopting me-nyu. I've always had a thing for following Dejiko around as a token of my appreciation…"

The End


End file.
